Los diarios de Madrid
by Atsuhoshi
Summary: Rodrigo, un pobre diablo, decide acabar con su vida para librarse de sus penas. No obstante, su destino le reserva un nuevo papel como miembro del equipo de Madrid del macabro juego que es Gantz.
1. Primero

**P****RIMERO**

Soy Rodrigo Jerez. Tengo 22 años.

Y mi vida es una mierda.

Dicen que el ser humano es la única criatura capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Esa ley puede aplicarse a mí. Y he tropezado con demasiadas piedras. Al principio era un estudiante medio con formas para estudiar y un futuro posible. Pero la juventud es una etapa donde nos volvemos todos unos gilipollas y no somos capaz de ver nuestros errores. Yo no supe ver cómo la estaba cagando cuando dejé los estudios y traté de llevar mi propia vida sin necesidad de un título. Poco a poco caí en una espiral que me comió y me masticó hasta volverme un mierdas. Ahora soy una sombra de mi pasado, y no tengo vuelta atrás. Tengo suerte de que mis padres me pagasen un piso al comenzar la universidad, o viviría en la intemperie. Aún así, mis días pasan en una tortuosa y jodida rutina.

Estoy en paro.

Vendiendo pañuelos en los semáforos.

Tocando en la calle.

Ahora soy la oveja negra de mi familia, y nadie quiere saber de mí. Soy el iluso que murió aplastado por su sueño. Mi padre tiene un puesto respetable en una empresa publicitaria, al igual que mi madre. Mi hermana mayor ha logrado pasar la universidad con una media destacable; su expediente ha sido de los mejores de su promoción, y ha logrado entrar por todo lo alto en la televisión. Mi hermana menor cursa bachiller para medicina con unas notas espectaculares.

Y yo, mientras, busco inspiración al final de una aguja. O echo currículos en buzones que me ignoraban como el puto vagabundo en el que me he convertido. Soy otro de tantos gilipollas y ahora todo lo que hecho me ha llevado a un final irremediable. La he cagado tanto en tan poco tiempo que no creo que pueda salir de aquí.

Aunque, de todos modos, tengo asumido que no quiero salir de aquí.

Estoy tan cansado de intentarlo y quejarme que ya he asumido que no volveré a ser el de antes. Ahora soy un bohemio puro: viviendo al margen de una sociedad que me ignora.

Enhorabuena.

Durante un año y medio me he maldecido por haber cometido ese error. Durante un año y medio me he dado cuenta cada vez más de que he sido un proyecto destruido, de que podía haberlo hecho.

Aquella conmemoración se ve cada vez más distante e imposible.

Y lo peor de todo es que me he dado cuenta de que podía haber llegado a mucho.

Pero demasiado tarde.

Todos tenemos un límite. Yo ya he rebasado el mío. Me he dado cuenta de que seguir viviendo sólo me serviría para llorar un poco más y deshacerme aún más, y que todo lo que consiga a partir de ahora no será más que un puesto de mierda. No he caído a lo más profundo del pozo, pero ha sido una caída muy dura, y no quiero arriesgarme a seguir cuesta abajo y perder lo poco que me queda. Ahora soy un mierdas. No lo aguanto más, esta vida se me antoja demasiado dura, y no puedo. No voy a soportarlo ni un minuto más.

No lo haré.

La azotea. El viento golpea suavemente mi cuerpo. Mi pelo y mi barba, que no corto desde hace meses, sienten el aire fresco. Debajo, Madrid continúa a su ritmo habitual, ignorándome. La noche no tiene estrellas por culpa de la contaminación, pero me da igual.

Tampoco esperaba que el cielo tuviese un detalle conmigo.

Una nube tapa la luna, y yo me acerco al borde y miro abajo. Todo será muy rápido.

Sólo un paso más…

No.

No.

No, joder, no puedo.

¿Pero qué más da? ¿Qué haré si no?

Has llegado a tu punto crítico, Rodrigo, admítelo y muere en paz.

Ah… retrocedo unos pasos y respiro lentamente. Dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje. Cuando vas a ser tú tu propio ejecutor la sensación no puede dejar de ser extraña. Pero me da igual. A la mierda.

Comienzo a correr, al principio despacio, pero acelero conforme me acerco al borde. A aquella caída sin fin. A mi muerte.

¡Mierda, no!

Estoy al borde. No, tío, dios, no te mates. No merece la pena.

No hay que hacerlo.

Admítelo, da igual todo.

Es una mierda, así que no importa.

No le importas a nadie.

Levanto una pierna y la pongo al frente. Inclino mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante. Siento la gravedad. Mi cuerpo se mueve hacia el frente y pierdo el equilibrio. No he calculado bien y sólo saco media pierna al vacío.

Es suficiente para hacerme resbalar.

Joder.

Estoy colgando del borde de un edificio.

Es tan patético.

No puedo ni morir con dignidad, parece.

A la mierda.

Pongo los pies contra la pared y doy un fuerte empujón, soltándome.

De pronto, caigo.

La gravedad… el vértigo…

El miedo.

No, espera. ¡No, no quiero morir! ¡Espera, no, no por favor, no!

El suelo…

¿Qué coño ha pasado? Debería estar muerto, pero sigo respirando.

Estoy golpeado contra el suelo, sí, pero no noto que pierda fuerzas, ni mi sangre, ni nada.

Es más, el suelo ni siquiera tiene la textura de la calle.

No siento el viento.

¿Qué cojones…?

Al abrir los ojos veo que estoy golpeado bocabajo contra…

¿Un parqué?

Imposible, si antes estaba en la calle. Me levanto lentamente, y al mirar a mi alrededor pienso…si esto es una alucinación o un efecto secundario de las drogas, juro por mi vida que jamás volveré ni a mirarlas. Es una sala lo suficientemente grande como para montar un cuarto de estar, con una enorme…¿¡Una jodida bola negra!

¿¡Pero qué coño es esto!

¿¡Me he metido en un puto videojuego o qué!

Pero eso no es lo mejor. Oh, no señor.

Alrededor de esa bola hay un montón de gente. Debe de haber lo menos trece personas. Pero me llama la atención una. Es un tío de unos veinticuatro años. Tiene el pelo moreno corto, los ojos marrones, y es el único que está de pie. Medirá alrededor de uno ochenta. Nos observa a todos con seguridad. Tiene una enorme capa negra, abierta a medias, mostrando su brazo derecho, donde tiene una katana.

No me lo creo. ¿Qué sitio es este?

El chico nos mira a todos.

-Creo que ya no va a venir nadie más ¿no? Perfecto. Bienvenidos a Gantz.


	2. Segundo

**S****EGUNDO**

No llevo ni diez segundos en esta habitación y he flipado más de lo que haya hecho nunca fumando un canuto.

Y he visto de todo.

Así que llego a la conclusión de que esto debe ser producto de mi imaginación.

Es decir… no recuerdo mucho sobre mis clases de biología, pero quizá al golpearme contra el suelo mi cerebro se haya vuelto loco y ahora esté soltando espuma por la boca dentro de un ambulancia.

Porque si me cuesta mucho pensar que es cierto el hecho de que haya sobrevivido tras tirarme desde un séptimo piso, la idea de que un friki cosplayer venga y me cuente que soy bienvenido a un tal Gantz ya se escapa de mis esquemas.

Esto tiene que ser un puto sueño.

Es más, seguro que puedo volar y todo.

-Me gustaría que escuchaseis lo que voy a decir ahora. Sólo lo diré una vez, y no lo repetiré ¿de acuerdo? No me interrumpáis, no digáis nada hasta que termine - el chico habla con voz tajante. Parece haber dicho esto muchas veces, se le ve seguro -. Todos los que estamos en esta sala hemos muerto.

…

No sé yo si esto va a ser un sueño o qué.

El cosplayer sigue hablando.

-No funcionan los teléfonos móviles, es inútil intentar abrir puertas o ventanas, y nadie puede oír nuestros gritos. Ahora somos parte de un juego. El juego de esa esfera - y señala a la gran bola negra -. Esa esfera, o Gantz, se activará en unos minutos, y se abrirá. Dentro habrá armas y trajes para todos.

Vale, vuelve a ser un sueño. Esto ya es surreal.

-Os recomiendo que, al menos, os vistáis con los trajes. Después Gantz mostrará una imagen de nuestro objetivo y nos teletransportará a algún punto de la ciudad donde tendremos que matarlo ¿entendéis? - nadie dice nada, y yo estoy flipando tantísimo con lo que este chico me está soltando que no puedo decir nada. Es decir ¿objetivos? ¿matar? - os recomiendo que, cuando seáis teletransportados no os mováis de vuestro lugar. Si os salís del área de juego - se acercó las manos a la cabeza y, mientras las alejaba, hizo una onomatopeya de explosión - fuera. Si intentáis hablar o contactar con alguien será en vano: no pueden vernos ni oírnos. Como es vuestra primera vez os recomiendo que vayáis detrás de mí. Yo os cubriré. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Un hombre se levanta.

-¿Me estás diciendo que he muerto?

-Sí. No sé cómo, pero has muerto.

-¿Entonces qué es esto?

-Sé prácticamente lo mismo que tú ahora mismo. Esto es una especie de macabro juego cuyas reglas tenemos que seguir, y te lo recomiendo encarecidamente. No sé por qué ni quién lo hace, pero si quieres descubrirlo será mejor que me hagas caso.

Una mujer esta vez.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Porque habéis muerto en el momento menos adecuado, es por eso.

Otra mujer.

-¿Vamos a morir?

-No si me hacéis caso.

-Eh, chico - digo sin levantarme al friki - ¿estás de coña, verdad?

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio – su expresión y tono me invitan a creerle, pero esta es una premisa tan ridícula que me niego a tragármela.

-Claro. - me levanto - ¿Intentas hacerme creer que sigo vivo tras haberme tirado desde lo alto de un edificio y ahora he entrado a formar parte de una especie de juego sólo porque he tenido mala suerte?

-Sí.

-Demuéstramelo.

Sin dudar un instante, el tío me mete un puñetazo en el estómago.

Me quedo sin aire. Jamás me han golpeado con tanta fuerza.

Y eso que el chico no tiene mucho músculo.

-¿Te parece lo suficientemente real?

Estoy a punto de articular una palabra mientras me retuerzo en el suelo, cuando de pronto una canción comienza a sonar.

La esfera también es un iPod.

_Cara al sol, con la camisa negra_

_Que tú bordaste en rojo ayer,_

_Me hallará la muerte si me lleva_

_Y no te vuelvo a ver…_

¿Qué coño es todo esto?

¿El puto "cara al sol"?

-Gantz ya se ha activado - dice el hombre. Yo, mientras, consigo levantarme.

-Eh, hijo de puta… ven aquí… - mi voz se ha convertido en un hilo muy débil tras ese puñetazo.

-No te recomiendo que malgastes tus fuerzas conmigo ¿lo entiendes? Lo que he hecho lo he hecho porque tú me lo has pedido. Y si con eso puedo hacer que te pongas tu traje, entonces lo haré.

La esfera pita y muestra una escritura:

"4h0r4 73ndr3is qu3 m4t4r 4 3s73 c4br0n"

¿Leet? ¿¡Una esfera está escribiendo en Leet!

He entrado en el País de las Maravillas.

Aparece una imagen. Sea lo que sea eso, no es humano. Su rostro no tiene ojos, ni nariz, ni rasgos, y su piel es gris, como una especie de momia o maniquí orgánico. Parece haber sufrido infinidad de torturas por su aspecto. La esfera sigue escribiendo:

"M0r7u3ns3" "Fr4s3 f4v0ri74: N/D" "13 6us74: m474r" "N0 13 6u574: 14 b0nd4d" "F30, idi0t4"

¿Nos está dando información sobre eso? No tiene sentido.

Suena una descompresión y la esfera se abre bruscamente. Hay una exclamación general: dentro de ella hay infinidad de rifles, pistolas y cajas. No son las armas que conozco; tienen un diseño muy distinto, como de una película de ciencia ficción. No veo cargadores por ninguna parte, y por su diseño no parecen estar hechas para disparar balas. Todas las armas tienen una pantalla, y en vez de una boca abierta, al final del cañón hay una especie de foco.

¿Entonces, qué coño…?

-Coged un arma por persona. Os recomiendo que os vistáis con los trajes que hay dentro de esas cajas. En cada caja está escrito vuestro nombre; si no cogéis vuestra caja, el traje no funcionará.

Una mujer se cruza de brazos.

-Yo paso, esto es una gilipollez.

-Por favor, señora - el chico se acerca a ella - si no lo hace, se lo aseguro, va a morir.

-Me niego.

-Se lo ruego, señora.

-¡Deja de acosarme! - y le da una bofetada. El chico ni se inmuta.

-Vale. Es su decisión. - se gira al resto - Las mujeres que se vistan en el pasillo que da a la salida. Los hombres nos cambiaremos aquí.

Miro aquellas cajas y cojo la que tiene mi nombre. Dentro hay un traje que parece ser de neopreno. Tiene varias cápsulas dispersas por su estructura. Es totalmente negro.

-Deberéis vestiros sin ropa interior para que os entre el traje. Si no, no servirá. Este traje es vuestro escudo y vuestra espada: os protegerá y os hará más fuertes. Por favor, pónganselos.

-¿En serio? - le pregunto.

-Sí, hazlo. Si no lo más probable es que mueras ahí fuera.

Empiezo a creerme de verdad lo que me están contando.

Y tengo miedo.

-Oye…¿dónde estamos?

-No sé más que lo que os he dicho. - el joven me mira con un gesto amable - Lo siento. Tú sólo trata de sobrevivir a esta noche.

Así que tengo que vestirme con esto…buf…Me desnudo ante otros nueve hombres que hacen lo mismo. Sorprendentemente, el traje está hecho a mi medida. Me entra como un puto guante, es genial. El friki se acerca a mí y me ofrece una pistola y una carabina.

-Cógelos. La pistola puedes enfundarla en el hueco de tu pierna, pero el rifle tendrás que llevarlo tú.

Es la primera vez que me dan un arma. Creía que sentiría poder cuando tuviese una en mis manos. Pero no es así.

Siento miedo.

-V…vale…

Ya estamos todos vestidos. Algunos tiene puesto sólo el traje, pero yo y otros tres o cuatro nos hemos puesto nuestra ropa encima.

-Las armas que lleváis - comienza el chico - no son normales. Tienen un retroceso de tres segundos aproximado, y no son perforantes. El objetivo al que disparéis saltará en pedazos pasados tres segundos. Para disparar - muestra una pistola - hay que apretar ambos gatillos. Si pulsáis sólo un gatillo, el objetivo quedará marcado y cuando disparéis hará impacto en el punto en cuestión. Manteneos unidos, id tras de mí y todo irá bien. Si yo no estoy y veis algo que no parezca de este mundo viniendo a por vosotros sabéis lo que hacer. ¿Entendido?

-Sí - decimos al unísono.

Aunque no hayamos entendido nada. Yo, al menos, estoy demasiado acojonado para poder prestar atención.

De pronto, como si fuese escaneado, el chico comienza a desaparecer.

Voy a volverme loco a este ritmo.

Estoy viendo demasiadas cosas.

-A propósito - dice cuando ya no tiene ojos - me llamo Ike.

Desaparece, y un joven comienza a ser escaneado. Sucumbiendo al terror, comienza a gritar y a correr. Al ser escaneada su cara es una desagradable visión ver su cuerpo huyendo a ninguna parte. Finalmente desaparece como Ike.

Uno a uno somos escaneados, y al fin me llega mi turno. No siento nada. Sólo veo que, de pronto, no estoy en aquella extraña habitación.

Estoy en la calle, junto con el resto del grupo.


	3. Tercero

**T****ERCERO**

Así que he sido escaneado.

Algo así como en Star Trek, pero visualmente más desagradable.

No tengo ni puta idea de dónde estamos. Ike asegura que esto es Madrid, pero no me suena para nada esta calle. Podríamos estar en cualquier sitio. Es una calle jodidamente larga y vacía, llena de edificios y tiendas menores. Las farolas iluminan unas aceras llenas de coches mal aparcados, aunque algunas parpadean momentáneamente.

El último termina de ser escaneado. Juntos parecemos una especie de guerrilla mal entrenada. La gran mayoría cogen las armas con torpeza, a casi todos nos tiembla el cuerpo, muchos no acabamos de asimilar el shock y algunos creen que esto es una gilipollez y no hacen nada.

-Bien, ahora, por favor - comienza Ike - vamos a…

-A la mierda - dice un hombre. Parece un padre de familia, pues una mujer y dos niños están junto a él - nosotros nos vamos.

-No lo hagan - la voz de Ike suena desesperada.

-No. No queremos quedarnos aquí. No me creo su historia de los monstruos.

Pues yo he empezado a creérmelo todo cuando he visto las armas, los escaneos…

-¡Morirán si intentan irse! ¿No me han oído antes? ¡Si se alejan les estallará la cabeza!

-Lo dudo. No creo, he creído ni creeré en gilipolleces como esa nunca ¿sabe? Y no voy a permitir que mi familia y yo nos quedemos aquí como unos…imbéciles junto a un grupo de anormales.

-No. No pueden irse. - Ike suena más agresivo, pero al padre no le importa.

Observo todo esto como si fuese un drama distante. Son demasiadas cosas que ver y me siento muy raro.

No puedo ni hablar.

-Sí puedo, y lo haré. No nos siga o llamaré a la policía ¿me ha oído? - el padre comienza a cabrearse.

-Señor, por favor - dice Ike.

-¡No! - el hombre se enfurece y señala a Ike amenazador - Nos vamos a ir de…

Se oye un grito. Todos miramos tras el hombre, donde está la mujer y los niños. Uno de los pequeños está atravesado por…

Joder, lo está atravesando un brazo.

Una figura grisácea permanece inmóvil detrás suyo con su brazo atravesando el torso del crío, que no se ha puesto el traje. La criatura es similar a la cosa que nos ha mostrado la esfera. Es una figura famélica, de más de metro noventa, con la piel totalmente gris y un rostro que inspira pesadillas y, de algún modo, parece gemir. Su torso y sus brazos parecen haber sido anteriormente un traje de fuerza liberado. El brazo tiene cuatro dedos. Cuatro falanges afiladas que están juntas formando una punta orgánica que ahora se tiñen de rojo. La criatura gime mientras el niño grita y el otro crío y su madre se alejan. Levanta a su víctima con sorprendente facilidad y la observa. Todos esperamos aterrados. La piel de la cara donde estaría la boca se rasga y muestra unos afilados colmillos; la criatura abre la boca con esfuerzo, deshaciendo su propia piel. Un aullido aterrador. Y el cuello del chaval sangra por un mordisco.

Tengo miedo.

Dios, no quiero morir.

¡No quiero morir! ¡No, no quiero morir a manos de esa cosa!

-¡Atrás! - grita Ike mientras se agarra la capa con una mano. Como un personaje de aventuras se echa la capa atrás. Lleva un traje similar al nuestro, pero con más cápsulas y una infinidad de líneas anilladas de un color plateado que lo decoran.

Es impresionante a la vista.

La katana que lleva chirría y comienza a alargarse mientras Ike, rugiendo, se abalanza sobre la criatura. Todo ocurre deprisa.

Un solo movimiento. Dos cadáveres.

Sangre.

Ike se gira hacia nosotros inexpresivo, con el rostro manchado de la sangre que ha soltado el monstruo al cortarle en dos. Parece tener experiencia en esto. Tras él los cadáveres del chico y del monstruo no paran de sangrar.

-¿¡Y ahora qué! - grita enfurecido - ¿¡Alguien, repito, ALGUIEN ENTRE USTEDES… - nos señala con su arma, que vuelve al tamaño normal - …ESTÁ DISPUESTO A DISCUTIR MIS ÓRDENES, EH!

El hombre cae de rodillas al suelo.

Yo apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, estoy temblando.

-Qué…¿qué…?

Ike se acerca a él y le observa iracundo. Le agarra del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Está contento ahora? ¿Quiere irse?

El hombre no responde.

Ike nos mira.

-Eso - señalando al cadáver con su brazo izquierdo - es nuestro objetivo. Creáis en lo que creáis, esto es lo que nos espera. No sabemos cuántos de estos nos esperan. Pero sé una cosa: tenemos una hora para acabar con ellos. Iremos juntos y encontraremos a esos hijos de puta. Si no lo hacemos a tiempo estarán libres para matar ¿lo comprendéis? Hay que hacer esto no sólo por nosotros. Vamos.

Todos comienzan a seguir a Ike, conmigo a la retaguardia, incapaz de hacer nada sino seguir los acontecimientos.

Mientras, el hombre permanece frente al cadáver, junto con su esposa y su otro hijo. Comienza a llorar y le abraza.

-Dios…por qué…no tenía que…ah, no…

Desde detrás de la "formación" veo que Ike saca una especie de PDA y la consulta durante unos segundos, centrándose en ella como si todo esto dependiese de lo que figura ahí. Luego se gira hacia nosotros sin parar de caminar.

-Estamos cerca.

Llegamos a un parque frente al cual infinidad de edificios y calles se extienden. Hay más de ellos. Hay por lo menos diez.

-Quietos - Ike hace un gesto con la mano - que los que tienen el traje me sigan.

Mierda, no.

Tengo el traje. No quiero seguirle.

Ike, joder, nos habías dicho que no tendríamos que hacer nada.

Impulsado en parte por mi miedo y en parte porque comienzo a recuperar fuerzas me uno al pequeño grupo de gente con el traje.

-El resto permaneced aquí. Estad alerta, no sabemos si poseen facultades especiales ¿vale?

Espera ¿facultades…?

Joder.

-Sí. – sus voces suenan distantes, confusas, mecánicas.

Estamos todos acojonados.

Nos movemos. Estamos a unos quince metros del parque y las criaturas no parecen percibirnos. Vamos despacio para que no nos pillen.

Siento mi corazón latir a toda velocidad. Estoy sudando como un gilipollas, y contengo mi miedo gracias a la aparente cohesión del grupo y a la confianza que me da Ike.

-Vosotros tenéis armas de largo alcance. Cuando queráis, abrid fuego.

Dicho y hecho. No tardo ni un segundo en reaccionar y disparo. Ha sido una reacción tan veloz que me ha sorprendido incluso a mí.

Pero mi arma sólo desprende luz y emite un extraño sonido.

Nos han visto. Las criaturas comienzan a gemir y a moverse. Sólo ver moverse a esas criaturas ya aterroriza. Parecen moverse entre espasmos, víctimas de una pena indecible.

Saltan. Nos rodean.

Y entonces soy consciente de que me van a matar.

La cabeza de una de ellas comienza a hincharse hasta que estalla. Mientras sus órganos me manchan el traje pienso:

¿Lo he hecho yo?

-¡Vamos! – oigo gritar a Ike.

Sí, tengo que haberlo hecho yo, he escuchado en la habitación lo que hacía el arma.

Esto es todo lo que necesito para que la adrenalina que mi cuerpo produce pase de horrorizarme a envalentonarme.

Me siento invencible.

Ike alarga su katana mientras yo apunto a otra criatura. Los otros comienzan a disparar a toda velocidad. Mientras, algunos del grupo de atrás tratan de hacer tiro al blanco.

-¡No, no lo hagáis! - comienza a gritar Ike. Una criatura le salta a la cabeza y rompe su piel mostrando la boca. Ike reacciona golpeando a la criatura con tanta fuerza que le arranca la cabeza. De pronto me fijo en él. Es más musculoso. El traje lo ha convertido en un jodido Schwartzenneger y se los está follando vivos. Mientras, nosotros sufrimos el asedio de aquellos seres. Uno de los del traje no logra esquivar a uno y muere por un mordisco en la yugular, sangrando copiosamente. Los otros logran abrirse paso a tiros.

De pronto sucede lo inesperado. Uno de los nuestros parece recibir un impacto de nuestras armas y su cuerpo comienza a hincharse. Es un baño de sangre. Los de atrás siguen abriendo fuego y tres seres se percatan de ello. Ya hay dos frentes. Estamos los cuatro que llevamos el traje e Ike y los otros cinco que no llevan nada.

Tengo a una criatura encima que me suelta un zarpazo. Sorprendentemente logro detenerlo con mi brazo. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que no siento dolor.

Ike tiene razón. Este traje me está protegiendo.

Siento una enorme inyección de energía y doy un puñetazo a la criatura con todas mis fuerzas, abriéndole la cara.

Entonces me fijo en que yo también me he vuelto musculoso.

El traje ha aumentado su densidad y ha generado unos músculos que me hacen parecer un luchador de lucha libre. Mi euforia aumenta y el miedo se desvanece mientras descargo otro puñetazo sobre un monstruo, partiéndole la columna con un fuerte chasquido.

Otro de los nuestros cae, mientras hay dos bajas en el grupo de los sin traje. Nos están ganando.

Me levanto y trato de golpear a una criatura con la culata del rifle, pero logra esquivarme. Está detrás. Siento cómo levanta el brazo para matarme.

No voy a permitirlo.

Admito que siempre he querido hacer esto. Salto al frente mientras hago un giro de 180 grados, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Abro fuego. No veo nada, es dificilísimo apuntar cuando las cosas ocurren tan deprisa. Pero seguro que alguno le da.

El brazo de la criatura salta en pedazos. Más gemidos. El monstruo salta a por mí aprovechándose de mi situación de inferioridad y se sube a horcajadas. Le veo levantar el brazo y por un momento veo venir mi propia muerte.

Se acabó.

De pronto, el pecho de la criatura estalla y lo poco que queda de ella sobre mí cae como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Me quito la sangre y las vísceras de la cara para poder ver mientras pienso en lo afortunado que he sido de que le haya pillado el fuego cruzado.

Oigo a Ike a través de los gemidos.

-¡Vamos, hay que apoyar al grupo de atrás!

Los idiotas de atrás están sufriendo un jodido asedio. Los que eran cinco ahora son dos, mientras que las tres criaturas que los han asaltado siguen en pie. Sólo han conseguido impactar en sus extremidades, pero eso no impide que sean letales. Una criatura salta sobre una mujer sin traje y la atraviesa por el corazón. Ya sólo quedamos yo, Ike, dos con traje y un hombre sin traje. El hombre sin traje carga contra una bestia y la golpea con la culata de su rifle, derribándola. Luego se sube a horcajadas y logra golpearla de nuevo antes de que esta contraataque.

Sigue golpeándola hasta que le abre el cráneo.

Una menos. Pero la otra criatura salta sobre él.

Ike se lanza veloz y logra degollar al monstruo.

El hombre cae de espaldas sobre el suelo y se levanta con una tranquilidad sorprendente.

Somos seis personas.

Éramos catorce y ahora somos seis.

-¿Ya está? - pregunta una mujer con traje.

-Creo que no - Ike parece preocupado - hay dos tipos de misión en Gantz. En ocasiones hay que derrotar a un cierto número de enemigos, pero en otras ocasiones hay que acabar con el jefe. Y me temo que hay que acabar con el jefe.

¿Jefe? ¿Se refiere a un jefe de fin de fase? Ni que estuviésemos en un puto videojuego. Pero…Ike conoce esto mejor que nosotros, así que…

¿Nos espera algo aún peor? ¿Qué diablos puede haber peor que estas bestias?

¿Una bestia gigante?

¿Una bestia que se regenera?

Vuelvo a sentir miedo. El fin de la batalla me ha calmado y vuelvo a ser consciente del peligro que corro, de lo vulnerable que soy y de lo cerca que he estado de perder la vida hace sólo un instante.

-No bajéis la guardia. - Ike consulta su PDA, que parece funcionar como un radar - Sea lo que sea, hay algo - señalando a un edificio a su derecha - en esa dirección.

-Ahí pueden acorralarnos con facilidad - dice un chico.

-Iré yo. Con un poco de suerte será una bestia normal y acabaré con ella. Pero si no…

-Te acompañaré - dice la mujer.

-No. Mejor será que vaya yo solo. Ahí hay civiles, y os recuerdo que no pueden vernos. No podemos permitir que entren en fuego cruzado - mira a un cadáver -. Ya ha habido una baja por culpa de eso. Yo manejo bien mi arma, puedo luchar en un espacio reducido sin poner en peligro a nadie. - reduce el tamaño de su katana hasta que su hoja es tan larga como la de un machete - Iré solo ¿de acuerdo? Vosotros… - comienza a sollozar - quedaos. Por favor.

Y se va.

Lentamente.

Durante un momento se detiene, y oímos el sollozo derivar en llanto mientras Ike se apoya sobre un coche. Por unos segundos no hace nada.

Simplemente llora.

Luego le da una patada al coche, se seca las lágrimas, dice algo en voz baja.

Y entra en la casa.


	4. Cuarto

**C****UARTO**

Ike lleva dos minutos dentro del edificio. Nosotros no hacemos nada. No nos movemos, no hablamos. Casi ni respiramos.

Siento como me tiembla la mandíbula de lo acojonado que estoy.

-Eh… ve-venga - no puedo evitar tartamudear del miedo, pero tengo que romper el hielo para que hablemos de algo. Si no, el miedo nos comerá - Seguro qu-que está bien ¿no? De todos modos, aunque haya un jefe… o lo que s-ea, somos cinco. Llevamos ventaja.

Seis personas.

Ike, yo, una mujer y dos hombres con traje y uno sin él.

Sé que lo que digo es mentira, que no tenemos ventaja. Incluso si es uno solo seguro que alguien más caerá esta noche.

Pero no debemos sufrir.

-M-me llamo Rodrigo Jerez… ¿Y vosotros?

Todos ponen sus miradas en mí. No es cómodo, pero hay que hablar de algo para relajarse un poco.

-Tamara - dice la chica. Debe de tener como 19 años. Está buenísima. Tiene un pelo castaño precioso y una mirada tímida de color miel.

-Daniel - dice un hombre con traje - Daniel Montera - Es alto y robusto. Mide más que yo, y parece que ha acudido últimamente al gimnasio, aunque también tiene algo de grasa en el cuerpo. Calculo que tendrá 43 años. Tiene el pelo corto y se ve desde lejos que se lo tiñe de moreno. Su mirada es segura, pero se lee el miedo en esos ojos verdes.

-Esto es una gilipollez - dice el hombre sin traje.

-V-vamos... Lo estamos haciendo para olvidar todo esto y… y relajarnos. Dinos cómo te llamas, p-por favor.

-No me jodas. - y se aleja. Viste informal y debe tener unos 30 años o más. Tiene el pelo largo y sucio, de color marrón, al igual que su barba poblada.

-Jorge - dice el otro con traje. Tendrá mi edad más o menos, y parece un puto soldado. Tiene la mirada y el cuerpo firmes, y parece sacado de un cómic de superhéroes.

-Bien. Bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres…? - digo mirando al hombre sin traje.

-¡Que os jodan!

-Bueno…

Han pasado cinco minutos. Jorge mira al edificio.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando aquí.

-Vamos a esperar - le digo, tratando de mostrarme imponente. Ahora no tiemblo tanto ni tartamudeo.

Pero qué coño, nadie aquí impone más que ese cabrón.

-No. Yo entro - dice Jorge.

-Espera - comienza a caminar - eh ¡Eh, eh, quieto! - trato de agarrarlo - ¿qué coño crees que estás haciendo? ¡Eh! - sigue su camino.

De pronto, un gemido seguido de un grito nos detiene. Ike ha encontrado algo, sea lo que sea. Los gemidos y los gritos de la voz de Ike se desplazan a toda velocidad por el edificio.

De pronto se detienen. Estamos inmóviles, horrorizados por lo que estará pasando. Seguimos con la mirada el lugar del que creemos proceden los gritos.

Un chillido inhumano desgarra el silencio.

Siguen los gritos en el edificio.

De pronto, una pared se rompe y aparece Ike entre los escombros en pose de carga. El chillido es más claro. Ike cae contra un coche, cuya alarma salta de inmediato.

Vuelve el miedo.

Corremos en su ayuda.

-¡Ike! ¡Ike, joder, no! - grita Jorge.

No, por dios.

Ike no.

-¡Dios, dios, no!

Al llegar al coche lo vemos. Tiene magulladuras en el rostro, pero el traje parece haber bloqueado el resto. No tarda en levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - dice Tamara.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? - el hombre sin traje se acerca lentamente al coche.

-Quitaos de encima.

Nos alejamos un poco.

-Hay un puto jefe - dice Ike mientras se levanta - es rápido, y con la katana corta no soy tan bueno. Ahí dentro es peligroso.

-¿Lo has matado?

-No.

Ike baja del coche.

-¿Dónde coño está mi katana?

Miro detrás. Está ahí, junto al parque.

-Ike - la señalo.

-Voy a cogerla. Vosotros apuntad a ese hueco y preparaos. Ese hijo de perra no tardará en venir.

Cargamos nuestras armas. Tenemos ese hueco listo. Sea lo que sea lo que se presente ahí, estallará en mil pedazos.

Si es que sale por ahí.

Otra pared se rompe entre gemidos. Una figura enorme aparece saltando entre los escombros. La escena parece transcurrir a cámara lenta.

El monstruo impacta contra el suelo a nuestro lado y nos observa. Es distinto.

Parece una criatura de esas, pero es más grande. Mientras las siluetas de esas criaturas son más suaves, en esta todo parece necesitar un puto ángulo para existir. En su rostro sólo se ve su boca, rasgada al igual que ocurría con los otros monstruos. Aún quedan tendones entre sus "labios" que impiden que esa criatura pueda abrir la boca totalmente, pero sus afiladísimos colmillos son perfectamente visibles. Gime lentamente.

Es jodidamente grande. Deben de ser más de dos metros de puto bicho.

Siento unas ganas horribles de gritar. Estoy acojonadísimo.

La criatura se yergue y comienza a chillar. El miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo y comienzo a gritar horrorizado mientras retrocedo, y comienzo a disparar.

El monstruo me ve venir y da un salto. Se mueve demasiado deprisa para ser tan grande.

Pero no hay tiempo para pensar.

El monstruo está detrás.

-¡Reaccionad, joder! - grita Ike mientras extiende su katana.

La criatura carga contra nosotros. Todos consiguen evadirla salvo yo. Siento su peso. Salimos disparados contra un árbol, que se rompe al recibir el impacto. La criatura se levanta tras el golpe y gime.

Sorprendentemente, no he sentido nada. Ha sido sólo el susto.

Sólo me duele un poco el cuello.

Miro al monstruo, que parece creer que he muerto. Aún tengo una pistola en la pierna. La desenfundo y apunto.

Estaré asustado, pero aún puedo disparar.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que abra fuego, el monstruo se mueve. Yerro el disparo.

Me levanto tan deprisa como mis torpes extremidades, que tiemblan y se mueven con torpeza, me permiten. Sé que está detrás, pero necesito espacio para maniobrar. Poco antes de equilibrarme ya le veo con claridad.

Siento un golpe y salgo volando, golpeándome violentamente contra el suelo. El monstruo está sobre mí. Comienza a chillar mientras levanta un brazo para matarme.

De pronto, una katana le atraviesa por el pecho. La criatura se tambalea y gime. Yo me levanto. Al toser y mirar mi muñeca siento que algo va mal. La cápsula que tengo en la muñeca está rota. El líquido que tiene dentro, de un color azulado, sale lentamente de ella.

¿Qué coño es esto?

-¡Dios, muévete, chaval! - grita Ike.

-¡Rodrigo, vamos! - grita Daniel.

Estoy paralizado por el terror.

No puedo moverme. Me siento indefenso. Estoy indefenso.

Ese último golpe me ha dolido. Hay algo que falla.

Hay algo que falta.

Al mirar a mi lado veo al monstruo con la katana insertada aún. Me golpea por el pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Vuelo cinco metros y choco violentamente contra el suelo.

Me ha roto las costillas.

Jamás he sentido tanto dolor. Cuando me suicidé todo pasó en un momento, pero esto es agónico. No puedo moverme, y siento que los huesos de mi interior se han desencajado y se mueven si trato de hacer algo. Puedo sentir mis pulmones perforados por los huesos quebrados y mi corazón latiendo con dificultad. Mis brazos y mis piernas inmóviles a causa del dolor del agotamiento, y mi rostro teñido con la sangre y las vísceras de una batalla que tiene conmigo una nueva víctima.

Voy a morir.

Veo al grupo saltar sobre la criatura, que está centrada en mí. Al girarse logra alcanzar a Daniel y lo atraviesa por el pecho mientras chilla desconsolado.

Ike le da un puñetazo musculoso y el monstruo cae al suelo y se arrastra con Daniel aún ensartado. Con un movimiento de brazo rápido se libra de él y lo manda volando. Jorge, Tamara e Ike quedan frente al monstruo, que se abalanza sobre ellos. Logran evadirlo, pero Tamara tropieza y el monstruo ve una oportunidad. Rápidamente mueve su brazo y lo lanza contra la chica, que logra reaccionar y moverse, aunque la criatura le atraviesa una pierna, haciéndola gritar con tanta fuerza que hace sentir su dolor.

Se oyen gritos de horror y los insoportables gemidos del monstruo.

Estoy en las últimas. Voy a morir.

No quiero morir.

No ahora.

No así.

Ike y Jorge se abalanzan sobre el monstruo. Ike logra recuperar su arma arrancándosela a la criatura del pecho, haciéndole brotar sangre.

El monstruo golpea a Ike con su brazo. Jorge le da una patada aérea antes de recibir también un golpe del monstruo, que se lanza inmediatamente sobre él. Ike grita desesperado y lanza su katana sobre el monstruo, seccionándole el brazo con el cual está dispuesto a atravesar a Jorge.

-¡Hijo de puta, estoy aquí! - grita Ike. El monstruo se gira y observa enfurecido al chico, que hace ademanes desafiantes.

Se lanza sobre él. Ike logra esquivarlo.

El monstruo observa a Ike y gime. Se oye algo. Un golpe del monstruo impacta sobre un coche al ser evadido. Ike corre a por su katana mientras el monstruo corre tras él.

De pronto, su cabeza se hincha y explota.

El cadáver cae al suelo e Ike se gira para ver qué ha pasado.

El hombre sin traje, armado con un rifle, apunta al bicho.

Ike levanta un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Muy buena, tío.

El hombre asiente mientras sonríe sin fuerzas. Luego comienza a ser escaneado.

¿Ahora qué?

¿Nos manda a otro sitio? ¿Qué coño quiere Gantz?

En realidad, poco me importa ya. Siento que me falta el aire. Apenas puedo respirar. La sangre me ha llegado a los pulmones desde hace ya algunos minutos y siento que cada vez se hace más difícil coger aire. A este ritmo estaré muerto en unos segundos.

Pero al fin y al cabo es algo que me he buscado ¿verdad?

Todos se teletransportan delante de mis narices mientras yo muero lentamente.

Se acabó. Cierro los ojos y deseo que al menos pudiera llorar en mi último momento mientras que me ahogo en mi propia sangre.


	5. Quinto

**Q****UINTO**

No hay esperanza.

Todos se van. Ike, Jorge, Tamara y el sin nombre son escaneados, y estoy solo. Enfrentándome a una de las muertes más largas, dolorosas y desagradables en las que podría haber pensado en mis peores momentos.

Toso varias veces. Escupo sangre.

No me queda aire que respirar.

Me siento muy débil, y las palabras no pueden describir el dolor que siento. Mi corazón apenas palpita.

He llegado hasta aquí.

Y aquí acaba mi historia.

Esto me ocurre por idiota. No tenía que haberlo hecho.

No tenía que haberla cagado desde el principio.

Podría ser un artista respetado. Podría ser el orgullo de mi familia.

Pero no. Aquí estoy, en mis últimas, consumiéndome lentamente hasta ser nada. Nadie llorará mi muerte. Nadie se acordará de mí.

Se acabó.

Se acabó…

No hay nada…

Todo es oscuridad…

Aire. Hay aire.

Respiro, y respiro jodidamente bien. Jamás en toda mi vida me he alegrado tanto de respirar con normalidad. Respiro tanto que mis pulmones no lo aguantan y toso.

Estoy bien.

Siento mi cuerpo. Está intacto. No hay sangre. Las cápsulas están cerradas.

Estoy en la habitación de Gantz.

Me siento tan feliz por estar vivo que comienzo a llorar de alegría. Al ver a Jorge y a Tamara, que mágicamente vuelve a tener su pierna regenrada, no puedo evitar lanzarme sobre ellos llorando y besándoles en las mejillas. Tamara se asusta ante esto y se libra de mi abrazo, mientras que Jorge me pide educadamente que deje de hacer eso.

Ike se me acerca.

-Bien hecho, chaval - me pone una mano en el hombro y sonríe. Yo también. Estoy tirado en el suelo después de haber pasado la peor noche de mi vida, pero estoy de putísima madre.

Estoy vivo.

Se oye un pitido e Ike se levanta.

-Vamos, chicos - da una palmada - ahora toca el reparto de puntos.

-¿Puntos? - pregunta Jorge.

-Sí. Gantz funciona así: - dice Ike - se nos envía a una misión junto con todos los que han muerto ese día en un momento determinado. Las misiones siempre son de noche y siempre son contra extrañas criaturas como las que habéis visto. Nuestra misión es matarlas. A más criaturas muertas, más puntos. Sólo se dan puntos si matas a la criatura. Cuanto más dura sea, más puntos dará la criatura.

-¿Y qué hago yo con mis puntos?

-Cuando consigas tener 100 puntos, Gantz te deja escoger tres opciones: puedes obtener un arma más poderosa, puedes resucitar a alguien de la memoria de Gantz o puedes volver a vivir tu vida con los recuerdos borrados.

-¿Puedo salir? - dice Jorge esperanzado.

-Sí. Pero vamos, Gantz pierde la paciencia.

Nos ponemos alrededor de Gantz. Logro contener mis lágrimas.

"4h0r4 v0y 4 r3p4r7ir 10s pun70s"

Aparece una imagen en la esfera. Es…¿¡soy yo!

Ahí estoy, en Gantz. Pero no es mi cara. Es una burda caricatura de mí mismo. Parece que lo haya dibujado un niño pequeño con su mano torpe.

En la pantalla, junto a mi "foto" aparece.

"D3pr3" "17 pun70s"

"83 m4s y 73 14r64s"

¿Depre? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

-¿Eso es mucho? - pregunta Jorge.

Ike hace una mueca y gira su mano.

-Está bien para tu primera vez.

Aparece una caricatura de Jorge.

"H3r03" "17 pun70s"

"83 m4s y 73 14r64s"

-¿Héroe? ¿De qué me habla? - dice Jorge.

-Ahora que me fijo - dice Ike gracioso - pareces sacado de un manga.

-Sí, seguro que Tamara estará de acuerdo en que estás buenísimo. – dice el sin nombre.

Tamara se sonroja.

-No me jodas - dice mientras nos reímos.

Le toca al sin nombre.

"J4m3s" "43 pun70s"

"57 m4s y 73 14r64s"

-¡Cuarenta y tres! - grito - ¡Qué hijo de puta!

-Debe de ser porque he matado al jefe - razona el hombre.

-¿Te llamas Jaime? - pregunto.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no has querido decirlo antes?

-Porque era una gilipollez.

-Mi turno - dice Ike.

"633k" "89 pun70s"

"11 m4s y 73 14r64s"

-No puede ser - digo - ¿de dónde coño has sacado tanto?

-Esto no es lo que he conseguido en una noche. Es lo que tengo en total. En la última misión tenía 67 puntos, así que en realidad he conseguido 32. No está mal para lo que era.

-¿Y cuando tengas 100 te irás, no? - dice Jaime.

-No. Eso ni hablar.

-¿Y por qué? - pregunto.

-Es…una larga historia…

-Venga, no me jodas, que tenemos tiempo - insisto.

Ike se sienta en una esquina de la habitación, cubriendo su cuerpo con la capa negra. Nos observa a través de su flequillo, que crea infinidad de sombras en su rostro.

-Llevo muerto desde hace tres años. Antes de esto era un friki. Me pasaba los días encerrado en mi habitación. Vivía por y para Internet. Apenas salía a la calle, y menos aún tenía amigos reales. Los juegos de mesa, los videojuegos, el ordenador, el manganime…todo eso era el pilar de mi vida. Dependía de todos. No tenía ni idea de cómo desenvolverme en el mundo real. Una noche, salí a la calle para alquilar algo. El camino de mi casa al videoclub era largo, y era de noche. Era un barrio muy jodido. Después de salir de la tienda con la película y el videojuego que había alquilado me puse a mirar las instrucciones mientras caminaba. Es algo que solía hacer. El semáforo que hay junto al videoclub pita cuando se pone en verde, así que sabría cuando cruzar. Pero esa noche estaban haciendo carreras callejeras, o algún idiota habría bebido más de la cuenta. La cuestión es que un coche vino a más de cien por hora y me arrolló. Fallecí al instante. Y aquí estaba, en Gantz. Había un equipo de tres personas que había sobrevivido durante un tiempo, y me hice muy amigo suyo. Ellos querían escapar de Gantz. Yo en un principio lo quería también. Pero en una misión nos tocó a un montón de novatos. Eran una masa difícil de controlar porque la mayoría eran menores y se creían los amos del mundo. Los monstruos de aquella misión eran duros de roer, y murieron muchos. Una chica que había por ahí había estado hablando conmigo y me había caído bien. Parecía maja y era preciosa. El problema es que de autodefensa no tenía ni idea, y era incapaz de apuntar con un arma sin chillar. Cuando llegamos al jefe, este se encaprichó en acabar con la chica. Yo creía que podría con él. Había sobrevivido a mucho, y sabía kendo suficiente como para ser un rival a tener en cuenta con la katana. Pero me crecí, y el jefe acabó conmigo. Morí protegiendo por primera vez a una persona. Mis amigos lograron sobrevivir, y lloraron mi pérdida. Uno de ellos decidió que no abandonaría Gantz sin que yo lo hiciese también, y empleó sus cien puntos para revivirme. Pero eso fue más de un año después. Cuando volví, mi mente había cambiado. La sensación de morir luchando por alguien era una satisfacción mejor que cualquier victoria posible. No podía describirse, pero era de esas sensaciones que uno quiere volver a tener. Me miré a mí mismo. Ya no me veía como el friki que había sido. Era un héroe. Como los de los videojuegos. El traje de Gantz me daba fuerza y velocidad, y me sentía como Superman. Decidí que no volvería a la realidad. ¿Para qué si me borraban los recuerdos? Sería de nuevo un despojo inútil. Pero en Gantz - sonrió - era útil. Era importante. Salvaba vidas. Los veteranos no siempre daban indicaciones a los novatos sobre qué debían de hacer, ni mucho menos se preocupaban por su seguridad a menos que sobreviviesen a la primera misión. Pero yo quería ayudar. Quería ser un héroe porque tenía los medios. Y lo hice. - nos mostró la palma de su mano abierta, y con la otra levanta el índice - He conseguido seis veces los cien puntos, y jamás los he gastado para otra cosa que no sea mejoras o resucitar. No volveré a la realidad, porque he descubierto que esta es mi realidad. Es como un puto videojuego, y me siento genial así.

-¿Por qué llorabas antes? - pregunta Tamara.

-Míranos. Al principio éramos catorce y ahora somos cinco. He matado a mucha más gente de la que he salvado. Víctimas civiles. Víctimas por algún fallo táctico. Deben de haber muerto más de cien personas mientras yo he estado aquí vigilando ¿y sabéis cuántas han logrado salir de esta mierda? – levanta el corazón y el anular - Ocho. Sólo ocho personas han logrado salir de Gantz. Otras 37 han querido seguir mi ejemplo y han muerto intentándolo. De esas 37 sólo 14 han llegado a superar los cien puntos más de una vez. Esos recuerdos me persiguen. Mis fallos me atormentan. Y por eso os quiero pedir: si alguna vez muero, no me resucitéis. Lucharé por salvar gente hasta que me llegue mi hora, pero entonces, por favor, dejadme descansar en paz.

Todos compartimos su pesar y bajamos la cabeza.

-Vaya, no sabía que…

-Ya está todo dicho - Ike se levanta - pero no debemos quedarnos en eso. El pasado es un hecho, pero puedo tratar de corregir mis errores - señala la puerta - Está abierta. Podéis iros. Tarde o temprano Gantz os llamará, así que os recomiendo que tengáis el traje a mano.

Nos dirigimos a la salida cuando la voz de Ike nos detiene.

-Esperad. - nos damos la vuelta - ¿cuál es vuestro propósito en Gantz? ¿Queréis vivir o morir?

-Yo, al menos, quiero salir de aquí - dice Jaime.

-Esto que voy a proponer es algo que llevo haciendo desde hace cosa de un año. Vosotros no sabéis cómo se usa el traje ¿no es cierto?

Asentimos.

-Gantz tiene muchos secretos, y yo me conozco algunos. Si así lo queréis, podría enseñaros algo.

-A mí me vendría bien - dice Jaime.

-Enséñanos - dice Jorge.

-Sí, estaría guay – dice Tamara.

Ike nos sonríe.

-Bien. Dadme vuestros números de teléfono. Contactaré con vosotros para deciros qué hacer. Y ¡ah! Se me olvidaba. No podéis hablar a nadie sobre Gantz. Si decís lo que sea, aunque sea decir su nombre, fuera ¿Lo entendéis?

¿Cómo?

-Sí. – decimos. Pero ese es un mensaje más duro del que podamos asimilar en ese momento. Hemos respondido mecánicamente.

Al fin logro salir a la calle. Es el centro de Madrid. Estoy en Gran Vía. La gente pasea tranquilamente formando una inmensa multitud, y los coches circulan mostrando sus reflejos y pitando. La luna brilla. Y miro al cielo sonriendo. He pasado la que probablemente será la experiencia más traumática de mi vida, he mirado a la muerte a los ojos y ha estado a punto de llevarme, y parece ser que estoy envuelto en una pesadilla que me perseguirá y tratará de llevarme si no estoy alerta.

Pero estoy vivo.

Nunca jamás volveré a dudar sobre la vida.

Nunca jamás volveré a caer.

Estoy aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

Tengo ganas de llorar. Como nunca en mi vida. Quiero llorar de felicidad y abrazar a la gente y gritar que vivo. Joder ¡estoy vivo!

Comienzo a gritar eufórico mientras lloro de felicidad. La vida es maravillosa, la calle es maravillosa. Sentir que todo sigue aquí y que no ha acabado aún es maravilloso.

Puedo gritar hasta que mis pulmones se queden sin aire.

Puedo correr y brincar hasta que mis piernas se agarroten.

Puedo contemplar todas las cosas hermosas de la vida hasta quedarme ciego.

Puedo hacerlo todo, y me siento purificado. Me siento como no me he sentido en años.

Me siento vivo.


	6. Sexto

**S****EXTO**

_Rodrigo_, había dicho Ike, _sigues vivo gracias a tu voluntad. En Gantz siempre se vuelve a salvo. Si logras superar una misión, volverás a la normalidad. Ya pueden amputarte tus extremidades, ya pueden arrancarte un ojo. Estarás entero cuando vuelvas. Por eso hay que soportar el dolor ¿lo comprendes? Hay que soportar el dolor para vivir._

Ike no lo sabe, pero esas palabras han hecho mella en mí.

Soportar el dolor ¿eh? Afrontar las consecuencias y querer seguir adelante.

Eso es lo que yo había visto en sus palabras.

Esperanza.

Vuelvo caminando lentamente. Quiero disfrutar del aire. De la gente. De los edificios. De las luces. De los coches.

Quiero saborearlo, sentirlo, tenerlo todo.

Y nada ni nadie podrá entristecerme.

Jamás.

Me lleva varias horas volver a mi casa a pie. Pero no importa, no estoy cansado.

Siento energía, una fuerza indescriptible que es fabulosa.

Siento la vida en mí, y quiero disfrutarla.

Abro la puerta y entro encendiendo la luz. El salón de mi casa se ilumina, revelando el desorden y la suciedad que tanto lo ha caracterizado durante estos últimos años.

Tanto a él como a mí.

Un tiempo en el que la esperanza era imposible y la vida y la muerte no eran tan distintas.

Pero no pienso detenerme.

Voy a rehacer mi vida. Tengo fuerzas renovadas, tengo esperanza en mí mismo.

Puedo conseguirlo.

Pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado agotado como para poder siquiera cenar. Sólo quiero ir a la cama, descansar, y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

¡El sol! ¡Dios, mis ojos!

Se me ha olvidado cerrar la persiana, y me he despertado con un puto rayo de luz en toda la cara.

Joder, me ha destrozado los ojos, estoy seguro de que…

Lo recuerdo todo.

La caída.

La habitación.

Los monstruos.

Gantz.

Ike.

Mi segunda oportunidad.

En pie, Rodrigo.

Ah, joder, la puta cama me ha destrozado la espalda. Dios.

Todo está hecho un asco. Hay botellas y ropa por los suelos, y todo está desordenado o roto. Algunos marcos y botes de pintura manchan las paredes y muestran el poco trabajo que he dedicado realmente a la pintura durante estos años.

Si quiero rehacer mi vida será mejor que empiece por mi entorno.

Agachándome no sin el dolor de mi cintura por culpa de la puta cama, que pienso vender o quemar, agarro la primera de tantas botellas.

Bien, ya está todo recogido.

Creo.

Al menos todo parece recogido. En tres horas no se puede recoger toda una casa, al menos no rehacerla. Será mejor que vaya a ducharme. Hace días que no me ducho, y estoy seguro de que me va a venir de puta madre una duchita.

Da gusto estar bajo el chorro de agua. La ducha puede que sea un tanto vieja, y puede que el torrente de agua golpee la piel hasta hacer casi daño. Pero para mí es como una suave caricia.

El calor del agua me hace sentirme bien. Y la fuerza del chorro, al molestarme, me recuerda que estoy vivo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así.

Habiéndome duchado, salgo atándome la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Me acerco al espejo sobre el lavabo y le quito el vapor que lo empaña.

Necesito un corte de pelo.

Y un afeitado.

Pero por ahora valdrá que me peine.

Mientras me peino, pienso en qué voy a hacer ahora.

He rehecho mi concepción de la vida.

He hecho limpieza en mi casa y en mi cuerpo.

Sólo me falta seguir adelante.

Eso implica un trabajo…

Espera un momento. ¿Un trabajo?

Podría venir bien para subsistir. Gracias al programa de subvenciones tengo para seguir otro mes, pero la cuestión es:

¿Merecerá la pena?

Es decir, estoy muerto ¿no? Joder, me he tirado desde un puto séptimo piso.

¿Me habrán visto caer? ¿Soy el yo original el que está frente a aquel espejo o en realidad mi cadáver sigue ahí?

¿Cómo puedo asegurar que no palmaré en la próxima misión?

Es decir ¿merece la pena trabajar cuando la muerte te acecha? ¿No sería mejor vivir la vida a tope?

Tengo que comprobarlo.

Me visto rápidamente y salgo de mi casa.

Tengo que admitirlo, parezco otro hombre con la ropa de mi padre que he encontrado en mi armario. Él me la dio cuando compré la casa, pero jamás la había vestido. Quemé la gran mayoría en un acto simbólico para mostrar mi libertad individual, pero conservé algunas prendas por si acaso.

Me siento bien al llevar estas prendas. Llevan un tiempo criando polvo detrás del armario, pero están más limpias que lo que suelo llevar.

Tengo que buscar manchas de sangre, marcas de que la policía haya encontrado un cadáver…

Algo. Tiene que haber algo, no sé. Me he encontrado a algunas personas del vecindario dando la vuelta al edificio y no me han dicho nada.

Quizá sea porque no quieran tener una conversación, pero me da la sensación de que para ellos aquí no ha ocurrido nada.

Rodrigo sólo se ha suicidado en el mundo de Rodrigo.

¿Qué significa esto?

Aquí no hay nada.

¿No he muerto? ¿Ha sido todo un sueño?

…¿Alguien ha limpiado la sangre y se ha llevado mi cadáver para vender mis órganos?

No tengo ni puta idea.

Pero da igual. Fuese quien fuese aquel Rodrigo, sea quien sea yo, soy otra persona. Ya no soy aquel hombre que se suicidó porque no veía otra solución a su vida.

Soy el Rodrigo que desea redimir sus pecados.

Esto es una segunda oportunidad, es una puta señal del cielo. Si mi pasado ha desaparecido y puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, de puta madre para mí.

Lo cual me recuerda que quería cortarme el pelo y afeitarme.

De vuelta a mi casa, veo que todo está precioso. De verdad ha servido quitar toda la mierda del suelo y recoger un poco. Ahora es una casa hermosa, y no un desván caótico.

Lo primero es recuperar las viejas costumbres.

Vamos a cultivarnos un poco.

Mi padre me regaló una estantería con varios libros cuando me mudé a esta casa, y yo la completé con ensayos de todo tipo. La verdad es que la mayoría de los libros de mi padre acabaron en un armario criando polvo cuando renuncié a las obras de ficción que consideraba "planas y manipuladoras" y llené la estantería con obras de reflexión y ensayo, pero ahora los viejos conocidos vuelven a su lugar legítimo.

No recuerdo tan bien qué libros eran ni por qué los detestaba tanto, pero seguro que fue una fase mía. Veamos…

"Los pilares de la tierra." De Ken Follet.

Mil páginas por delante. Olé.

Quiero decir, siempre he leído mucho, pero me gustaría empezar por lo pequeño. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo, pero quiero aprovecharlo haciendo lo máximo posible. "Así habló Zaratustra." De Friedritch Nietzsche.

¿¡Nietsche! ¿Tengo a Nietzsche?

Ah, sí. Ese me lo compré yo.

Joooder, qué loco he estado.

No, eso sí que no puedo soportarlo. Me queda mucho trayecto por recorrer.

Necesito otra cosa.

Seguiré mirando.

No.

No.

No.

No.

¡No!

Son todos tochos o libros con títulos pedantes. ¿No he comprado nada que esté por debajo de las cuatrocientas páginas en estos años?

Un momento.

Hay un libro fino entre tantos gordos.

"El Principito". De Saint-Exúpery.

¿No era para niños pequeños?

...

Bueno, al menos es corto. Lo que yo quería.

Ya es la hora de comer. He terminado de leerme el libro y he concluido que quizá debería probar con algo más largo. Además, no todos los libros que tengo son de noventa páginas, así que el chollo no me iba a durar por siempre.

Voy a hacerme algo sencillo y rápido. Un bocadillo me bastará y así podré seguir aprovechando el día.

Cojo una bolsa de pan de molde y abro la nevera cuando de pronto mi teléfono móvil comienza a sonar.

Lo cojo. Es Ike.

Ese chico se da prisa en hacer las cosas ¿eh?

-¿Si?

-Hola ¿Rodrigo? Soy Ike.

-Ya, lo he visto en el móvil.

-Bien, entonces basta de presentaciones. No sé cuándo podemos volver, así que tengo que darme prisa en enseñaros. Esta noche quiero que quedemos los cuatro para entrenar. A las doce de la noche.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-La gente se espantaría si nos viese saltando de edificio en edificio y haciendo cosas así ¿no? Además, no podemos permitir que nadie sepa de lo nuestro ¿recuerdas? Si no, fuera.

-Ya, ya. Entonces a las doce. Ahí estaré.

-Bien. Acuérdate de traer tu traje y tu equipo.

-Vale. Adiós.

Debería aprender a cocinar ¿sabes? Los sándwiches no están mal del todo, pero echo de menos un buen filete o algo así. No tengo dinero para pedir pizza todo el día.

Pero bueno. Aún son las cuatro menos cuarto… ¿Qué tal una buena película?

Eh…

No…

No…

Tampoco…

Esta creo que…no, mejor no.

No sé en qué estaba pensando con las películas que me compré. Son todo ensayos de Jean-Luc Godard, Chris Marker, películas de Kiarostami, Wenders, Jodorowski y nombres tan raros que no sé ni cómo se dicen. Y las películas de mi padre son clásicos de los años cuarenta y cincuenta que he visto tantas veces que estoy cansado.

Se supone que quiero divertirme.

A la mierda, voy al videoclub.

Ya son las diez y media. Creo que debería ir saliendo ya. Voy a coger mi equipo y me pongo el traje debajo de mi ropa.

Me siento como un superhéroe que lleva su disfraz oculto. Es gracioso.

Cierro la puerta con llave y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

Tengo fuerza para comerme el mundo.


	7. Séptimo

**S****ÉPTIMO**

Joder.

El sitio donde hemos quedado no está lejos. Está jodidamente lejos. Más de hora y media en transbordos y líneas de metro interminables durante las cuales me he estado preguntando qué clase de persona tan retorcida es Ike como para buscarse un sitio tan lejano para entrenar.

Estamos en la quinta puñeta.

Llego tarde. No sé por qué no me extraña. He tardado veinte minutos en encontrar el sitio en cuestión: un edificio en obras.

Ahí están todos.

Ike está observando a Jorge, Tamara y Jaime dando saltos de un bloque a otro. Parece una clase de educación física versión superhéroe. Le doy un grito y, al verme, salta desde lo alto del edificio.

Cuatro pisos. Y cae como si nada.

Dónde están esos trajes cuando uno no quiere suicidarse.

Tras enderezarse y escucharse cómo se cruje los huesos para añadir mayor dramatismo, Ike me sonríe y me golpea en un hombro.

-Rodrigo ¡tío, has llegado tarde! Te hemos esperado casi diez minutos, pero como veíamos que no llegabas - señalando a los otros dos, que me saludan desde lo alto - comenzamos a practicar - me mira extraño por unos segundos - vaaaya ¿te has arreglado, eh? - ríe – Te has hecho un buen corte y ahora tienes las mejillas tan suaves como el culo de un bebé, sí señor. Dios, te sienta bien, estás hecho un pincel. - me toca el pelo - Joder, tío, qué raro se te ve… casi no te he reconocido… - vuelve a la normalidad - Bueno, llevarás un poco de retraso sólo, pero no puedo reuniros a todos, explicar y todo eso. No hay tiempo. Tenemos hasta poco más de las dos, así que tendrás que hacer las cosas deprisa y bien ¿vale?

-Eh…bien…creo.

-Vale - me ofrece el brazo - dame tus cosas.

Le doy mi mochila. Inmediatamente hace un rápido movimiento y la mochila vuela hasta el cuarto piso.

No me lo creo.

¿Cliché americano, dígame? Sí, tengo aquí a un puto friki.

-¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo, Ike!

-No creo que haya sufrido mucho. Además, he calculado bien. Con Jaime la mochila se me ha caído.

Gruño por lo bajo.

-Bueno, lo primero, la teoría. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que ese traje te hace más fuerte físicamente. Los golpes apenas te duelen, tienes una fuerza descomunal, y todo eso ¿verdad? Incluso hiciste que funcionase en tu primera misión, y eso es todo un logro. Pero no sabes cómo va. Pues mira, es muy fácil. Estas cápsulas - señalando las cápsulas que tiene el traje, tomando las de la barbilla como ejemplo - contienen un líquido que desconozco qué es exactamente. La cuestión es que actúa como si fuese un músculo. Da resistencia y es capaz de endurecerse para permitirte atravesar una pared como si fuese corcho. Este modelo, el más básico, soporta infinidad de golpes, munición balística, y un par o dos de tiros con las pistolas de Gantz. Eso sí, no protege tu cabeza ¿lo coges? Si te disparan al corazón, no pasará nada, pero como a alguien se le ocurra meterte una hostia en la cara - haciendo un amago - ya conoces el resultado. Cuando las cápsulas se agoten, se derramará el líquido, creo que eso también te pasó. Si el líquido se derrama dejas de ser Rambo, así que vigila tus reservas. Hasta entonces puedes saber cuánto más aguantará mirando el medidor de tu nuca - señalándolo - como no puedes verlo, tendrás que pedirnos a alguno que te lo miremos. Pero te acostumbrarás a saber cuánto más puedes dar de ti sin mirar nada. ¿Lo entiendes, o lo repito?

-No, voy bien - hago un amago - sigue, sigue.

-Para que la fuerza del traje se active, has de sentir una emoción muy fuerte. Por lo general suele ser la adrenalina la que lo activa en situaciones de vida o muerte, pero no siempre es así. He visto a gente que se volvía fuerte con un sentimiento de buen humor o incluso de excitación sexual. La cuestión es centrarse y sentir que puedes hacerlo. No es algo que se pueda enseñar. Es algo que se tiene que aprender, aunque creo que ya te haces una idea. Pero quiero asegurarme, y para eso tendrás que subir - señalando el cuarto piso - Si no lo consigues, no podrás seguir con el entrenamiento hasta que bajemos.

-Bien, voy a probar.

Retrocedo. Joder…es enorme el edificio. No creo que pueda alcanzar el cuarto piso así, de un salto. No creo ni que pueda alcanzar el primero.

Bueno, hay que intentarlo.

Ike ha dicho que hay que sentir una emoción. Algo fuerte. Algo fuerte.

Durante la misión la adrenalina me sumió en la locura y me ayudó a activar inconscientemente el traje, pero ahora no hay adrenalina.

Estoy yo y el edificio.

Me relajo y doy un par de saltitos a modo de calentamiento. Algo fuerte.

Vamos, vamos. Algo fuerte.

¿Qué es algo fuerte?

Oh, Dios, no puedo estar haciendo esto. No estoy en Neon Genesis Evangelion, no estoy en una puta serie de ficción. No puedo estar haciendo esta introspección.

Ah… En fin, a grandes males…

Lo tengo.

Corro veloz hacia el edificio. Está cada vez más cerca. Lo tengo. Es una sensación de energía, me impulsa a hacerlo. No es como la sensación que me tomó en la misión, es algo voluntario y controlado.

Puedo lograrlo.

Me dispongo a saltar. El traje se abulta y me hace parecer un culturista enfundado en un traje de neopreno.

Salto. Es un salto jodidamente enorme. Voy con tanta fuerza que siento vértigo, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que voy demasiado…

¡Dios, el techo!

Me he golpeado contra el techo del segundo piso. Oh, mi cabeza… ha sido un golpe directo. Un cabezazo que me ha sentado como si una piedra de diez kilos me hubiese caído desde una altura de treinta pisos. Creo que estoy sangrando por la nariz, y seguro que me he hecho una herida en el cráneo.

Pero puedo seguir.

Ike salta y corre hacia mí.

-¿¡Rodrigo, estás bien!

-Sí, sí…

Jorge baja al segundo piso desde el bloque de enfrente casi homenajeando los saltos de Matrix, mientras que Tamara baja por un hueco del bloque. Jaime se ríe desde el otro bloque.

-¿Rodrigo, te has hecho algo?

-Tranquilos - hago gestos para que se alejen - mierda, estoy bien…

-Ha hecho un buen boquete ahí arriba - señala Ike.

-Menos mal que tienes la cabeza hueca, o podría haberte ocurrido algo – bromea Tamara entre risas.

-_¡Cráneo previlegiado!_

Todos comienzan a reír.

-¡Iros a la mierda, Dios! - me pongo una mano en la cabeza.

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos arriba. Cuando quieras…

-Sí ¡sí, joder, lo sé!

Otros quince minutos.

Es el tiempo que me lleva el subir al cuarto piso de los cojones.

Ike y los demás están sentados. Ike tiene un objeto en sus manos. Lo reconozco. Es aquella especie de PDA que llevaba en la misión. Hacía de radar, por lo visto.

-Bueno, has llegado justo para la nueva lección: más teoría, Rodrigo - dice Jaime, sarcástico.

-Ya me lo agradecerás, chaval - dice Ike.

-Que te jodan - le digo a Jaime.

-Haya paz. Vamos a ver - nos acercamos - esto que tengo es un radar. Indica dónde estamos, dónde están los enemigos, dónde está el resto del equipo y, lo más importante, el tiempo y el radio de acción. Dentro de Gantz, donde las armas, hay de estos. Os serán de mucha utilidad, porque no sólo sirven de radar. Si hacéis esto - apretando unos botones - os volveréis invisibles.

De pronto no está. No hay nadie.

Ike ha desaparecido delante nuestra.

Tamara alarga su brazo y parece tocar algo, a lo que se asusta y retrocede.

-Esto es muy útil - vuelve a aparecer - para sorprender a los enemigos más poderosos. Yo no lo uso mucho porque soy más tradicional. Es algo así como un as oculto. Pero seguro que vosotros podéis darle un uso. - suspira - Bien, más teoría. En Gantz hay dos habitaciones a las cuales se puede acceder. En una hay tres katanas, como la que yo acostumbro a llevar. Al contrario que con las armas, en esa habitación hay siempre tres katanas, porque yo he cogido la cuarta.

-¿Y en la otra habitación? - pregunta Jaime.

-Hay un vehículo. Es una especie de… - haciendo gestos - rueda gigante o algo así. Eh… cómo describirla… es una enorme rueda motorizada, y punto. Admite tres tripulantes, y hay dos de esas motos en la habitación.

-Eh, una cosa - interrumpo - siento curiosidad. ¿Por qué no les contaste esto al resto de personas que había ahí?

-Sí, es un poco egoísta ocultarlo al resto.

-¿Qué querías, que se lo contase todo? No puedo sacar toda la información de golpe - dice Ike, frustrado - Al principio lo hacía, pero algunos gilipollas usaban las motos de puta pena (seguramente morirían en accidentes antes de ir ahí) y una imbécil cortó sin querer a cinco compañeros en una misión alargando demasiado la katana.

-¿Y el funcionamiento de los trajes?

-No puedo explicarlo todo, y menos hacer que se lo crean. Incluso si se lo creen, no puedo esperar que sepan usar esos trajes a la primera en medio de esa presión. Ha habido un montón de casos en que han aprendido por puro instinto. El resto suelen sobrevivir sin eso.

-¿Cuántas personas suelen sobrevivir a la primera misión? - pregunta Jorge.

-¿De media? - Ike piensa unos segundos - Cinco. A la segunda de esos cinco suelen quedar tres. Pero de esos tres sólo uno consigue superar los cien puntos.

-¿Eso quiere decir…? - pregunto.

-Que sólo uno de vosotros, y eso con suerte, logrará salir de aquí.


	8. Octavo

**O****CTAVO**

La vida da muchos giros.

Uno se tira desde lo alto de su propia casa, acaba involucrado en una realidad macabra, asiste a cursillos rápidos de tres horas a medianoche y le dicen que seguramente no superará la próxima prueba.

No es que me alegre precisamente…

_Sólo uno de vosotros, y eso con suerte, logrará salir de aquí._ Ike ya nos había contado la historia. _Sólo ocho personas han abandonado esta mierda. Otras 37 han querido seguir mi ejemplo, y de esas 37 sólo 14 han superado los cien puntos más de una vez. _

En ese momento no sonaba tan duro.

No me habían dicho a la cara que iba a morir. Sólo le habían contado unas anécdotas.

_He visto gente con un potencial increíble en Gantz,_ nos había dicho. _Ha habido algunas personas con habilidades sorprendentes. Uno de los que superó los cien puntos, que logró llegar hasta los trescientos, era espectacular. Luchaba de una manera acrobática, desplazándose de un lado a otro con una soltura impresionante. Acababa con cualquier cosa antes de recibir un golpe. Pero murió. En una misión el enemigo era muy duro y logró pillarlo. Se le abalanzaron como diez monstruos y lo lincharon. Incluso los veteranos acabamos muriendo. A igual que vosotros, yo moriré. Tarde o temprano, me llegará mi turno, y se me abalanzarán para matarme. _

_Pero lucharé hasta que llegue ese día._

Ike ha superado los cien puntos seis veces y va para la séptima, pero ¿y yo? Soy d3pr3, y sólo tengo 17 puntos. En mi primera misión casi pierdo la vida dos veces y apenas soy capaz de mantenerme en pie ante un monstruo.

¿A dónde voy a llegar así?

¿Tengo posibilidad de sobrevivir?

En el ascensor de mi casa me miro al espejo mientras sube.

Estoy muy distinto. Parezco otra persona.

Pero, ahora que lo veo, estoy ahí. Aquél suicida sigue bajo esa cara. Veo esa barba hirusta, y ese pelo sucio.

Veo el fracaso, la soledad, veo…

-¡Mierda!

Doy un puñetazo contra una pared del ascensor. Estoy furioso. Estoy jodidamente furioso.

Soy un mono vestido de seda. Soy un mierdas. Soy…soy…

Soy…

Rodrigo. Soy Rodrigo Jerez. Eso es lo que soy.

¿Pero cuál?

¿Puedo vivir? ¿Hay una oportunidad para volver a intentarlo?

¿O se ha acabado todo para mí?

La puerta del ascensor se abre y salgo discurriendo. ¿Merece la pena que piense que superaré la próxima misión? ¿Y la siguiente? ¿Y la siguiente?

¿Llegaré a los cien puntos?

¿Superaré los cincuenta?

No lo sé.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y enciendo la luz. Al mirar al frente veo mi casa.

Está preciosa. Jamás había estado así.

Ahora es el hogar que debería haber sido.

Lo he hecho yo.

Puedo ser útil. Puedo hacer cosas.

Pero eso es sólo una remodelación estética. No tiene nada que ver con matar a esas cosas.

Pero significa que puedo lograrlo. Significa que mi voluntad me puede servir para ser una persona útil en la sociedad.

¿Puedo ser útil?

Sí. Claro que puedo ser útil.

Nunca me interesé mucho por los estudios, pero tengo inteligencia de sobra para aprender lo que sea, y tengo talento.

Podría ir a la universidad.

Podría hacer algo útil.

¿Puedo? He malgastado los últimos años de mi vida haciendo el idiota y creyéndome lo que no era ¿Seguro que puedo volver a evitarlo?

Sí, puedo. Ya no están los factores que me impulsaron a caer en esa mierda.

Ahora soy consciente de mi pasado y mi futuro. Puedo hacer lo que sea.

Sólo puedes creerte bueno.

Quizá… no. Yo he sido bueno. He tenido momentos en los cuales nadie ha podido echarme en cara nada. He tenido momentos para mirarme al espejo y decir "sí señor".

¿En serio?

Sí. De eso ya hace tiempo… pero los he tenido.

¿Esa es tu última palabra?

Sí. Es todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Y ahora voy a dejar de hablar solo.

Cierro la puerta de mi casa y entro. Dejo la mochila sobre mi cama y me pongo el pijama. Tengo el traje cerca por consejo de Ike.

_Gantz nos llamará. Puede ser en una semana, en un mes o dentro de cinco segundos, pero nos llamará y no podremos evitarlo. Todos son capaces de sentir esa llamada. Es casi un sentimiento instintivo. No sientes nada concreto, pero sabes que Gantz te llama. Así que tenéis que tener cerca el traje negro ¿vale?_

Enciendo la televisión y pongo la Fox. He visto tantos chistes insultantes hacia ese canal que no puedo evitar sonreír hacia mis adentros cada vez que oigo o leo su nombre.

Maldito Groening.

_Gantz tiene unas leyes curiosas para determinar cuándo mata y cuándo no a alguien por desvelar información. Ahora mismo no estoy muerto gracias a que nadie nos ve, nadie nos oye y a que vosotros sabéis qué es Gantz. Si habláis de Gantz con alguien, fuera. Si dejáis que alguien sepa qué hace vuestro traje, de dónde viene, o vuestra pistola, fuera. Si alguien oye aunque sea el nombre de Gantz, fuera. Pero hay excepciones. Esto sólo se aplica al lenguaje hablado. Eso quiere decir que podéis escribir sobre Gantz y vuestra cabeza estará de un pedazo, _entonces cogió un ordenador portátil y lo enchufó. _Voy a enseñaros algo muy curioso_, y comenzó a teclear.

.com/spain/madrid

Nuestra sorpresa fue enorme.

Había una página web. Una jodida página web de Gantz.

_Esta página web la descubrí por casualidad cuando descubrí la ley de la escritura con Gantz. En esta página hay testimonios del equipo de Madrid de Gantz._

_-¿A qué te refieres con "equipo"?_, dije.

_-No lo sé muy bien, pero parece que hay varios Gantzs. Esta página ha sido creada por un japonés, creo_, señalando a la pantalla. Se veían varios caracteres orientales. _No sé leer japonés, así que no sé cómo se llama el chico… ni si aún vive. Pero sé que hizo esta página y que otros miembros de Gantz se registraron ahí. Es una especie de red que nos conecta a todos. Aquí hay anécdotas de Gantz y cosas así, pero no se sabe si lo que hay aquí es real o falso. Ha habido demasiados idiotas que han entrado aquí y se han inventado sus propias historias, así que no es muy fiable el material. Pero sé que ese japonés es real, y también su historia._

_-¿Y esto para qué nos servirá?_

_-Para hacer vuestros testamentos._

_-No me jodas, Ike - dijo Jaime - eso ya es demasiado._

_-No. No me habéis entendido. Gantz te borra los recuerdos cuando te libera, pero te deja un símbolo de que has estado ahí: una esfera negra. Los recuerdos borrados no son borrados absolutamente, de modo que un estímulo puede hacerlos volver. Ese estímulo lo tenéis que crear. Y para eso tenéis el testamento. Ahí escribiréis vuestra historia: cuándo moristeis, cómo, quiénes fuisteis en Gantz, gente que conocisteis, etc. Tarde o temprano, el cerebro acabará haciendo "click" y lo recordaréis todo. _

_-¿Y para qué queremos recordar nada? – dijo Tamara._

_-He visto a mucha gente cambiar en Gantz. La supervivencia hace distintas a las personas. Se aprenden valores, se olvidan otros… quizá os guste cómo sois ahora y no queráis volver a la realidad para repetir ciertos errores._

Lo admito, sentí que me hablaba a mí.

_Pero los testamentos no son obligatorios. Eso es decisión de cada uno._

Me levanto y me acerco al ordenador. Es un Mac portátil que me compré cuando me dieron aires de superioridad y fui tan gilipollas que creí que por gastarme seiscientos euros más que en un portátil normal sería el puto amo.

En fin…

Abro un documento de escritura y comienzo a teclear.

_Testamento_

Creo que suena un poco directo.

_Gantz_

Mejor.

Eh… eh…dame un momento.

_Gantz_

_Primer episodio_

Oh. Rodrigo, eres un genio.

Vas a ser rico.


	9. Noveno

**N****OVENO**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde aquella noche. Y mi vida no para de mejorar.

Debo de admitirlo: conocer la muerte me ha dado ganas de vivir. El libro que he comenzado a escribir lleva ya diecisiete páginas. Sigo aún buscando curro, pero por ahora toco en Callao. Frente a una Fnac hay un chelista, y hemos formado un dueto.

Nos da unos resultados aceptables.

Estoy pensando en dar clases de violín. Nueve años estudiando violín no se olvidan tan fácilmente y dan sus resultados.

Ya no vendo nada en los semáforos. Nunca me dio nada más que tiempo perdido.

Evito todo pensamiento negativo, y así la vida transcurre algo más feliz.

Apenas me he visto con Ike y el resto. Ike nos ha vuelto a convocar para entrenar de nuevo, pero por lo demás apenas hacemos nada. Eso me ayuda a olvidar aquel horror, así que por una parte está bien que no vea a los demás.

Paso de volver a intentar ir a la universidad. Ya lo hice una vez, y fue la peor etapa de mi vida. Prefiero buscar algún trabajito, y ya estudiaré si logro salir de Gantz.

A las diez de la noche terminamos de tocar mi compañero y yo en el centro. Hoy hemos conseguido diez Euros. No es tanto como los otros días, pero bueno. Si cada día conseguimos diez euros dan setenta de media, 35 para cada uno.

Me despido de él y recojo mis cosas. Mientras subo por la calle hacia el metro miro hacia donde está la casa de Gantz.

Siento curiosidad ¿podré entrar? Recuerdo que era un tercer piso.

Lo que no sé es si podré entrar o no.

Qué diablos, tengo tiempo.

Diez minutos de paseo y llego a donde está Gantz. El portal está abierto, y el ascensor funciona. Pulso el botón de la tercera planta. Las puertas se cierran y subo.

Ahí estoy, es el pasillo que da a la habitación en la cual está aquella esfera. Pongo mi mano sobre el pomo.

¿Estará abierto?

¿Me estallará la cabeza si entro?

Bah, si no es ahora será después.

La puerta está abierta. El corazón me late a cien por hora. Creo que me va a dar un infarto. Camino lentamente por el pasillo.

-¿Hola?

Nada. Sigo caminando. No sé cómo soy tan imbécil como para preguntar si hay alguien.

El parqué cruje bajo mis pies. Giro hacia la habitación de Gantz.

Dios.

No hay nada. La esfera no está. Sólo se ve una pantalla de plasma pequeña, de poco más de 19 pulgadas, que parece estar empotrada en la pared. Al acercarme veo qué pone.

**SEARCHING…**

Debajo la clásica barra de carga de información se va llenando lentamente.

¿Está buscando algo? ¿Qué coño quiere decir esto?

Salgo a la calle. Son más de las diez y veinte, así que debería ir volviendo a casa.

…

No sé si debería…

Qué coño, tengo que hacerlo.

Cojo mi teléfono móvil. Tiene ya sus años, pero al menos puedo llamar con él. Marco el teléfono de la casa de mis padres.

No estoy muy seguro de…

A la mierda. Pulso el botón de llamada y me pongo el teléfono en la oreja.

Durante unos segundos suena el pitido de llamada. En esos segundos ruego al cielo que mis padres no cojan el teléfono.

-¿Dígame?

Mierda.

-…

-¿Hola? Si eres algún joven intentando gastarme una broma no tiene…

-Papá, soy yo - interrumpo. Estoy muy nervioso, pero al menos sueno normal.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Rodrigo.

Por un momento no oigo nada. Hace más de un año que no veo a mi padre, y la última vez que lo vi era un iluso que no buscaba hacer nada con su vida.

Mejor para él si estuviera muerto.

-¿Qué quieres, Rodrigo? No voy a pagarte la comida otra vez.

-No, papá, no te llamo por eso.

-Eso espero.

Joder, estoy tensísimo.

-Quiero veros. A ti y a mamá.

-¿Por qué? - su tono es muy severo.

No me extraña, después de todo lo que he hecho…

-Porque quiero veros, papá. He cambiado, y os echo de menos - no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Ni siquiera mi padre confía en mí.

Soy una oveja negra de mierda cuya familia no quiere saber de su vida.

-Rodrigo ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy genial. Es lo que quiero que veas. He rehecho mi vida, y quiero que lo veas. Por favor, papá.

Oigo cómo gruñe a través del auricular.

-Hace más de un año que no te veo, Rodrigo. No quiero perder el tiempo con idioteces.

-Dame una última oportunidad, papá. Por favor.

Le oigo suspirar.

-De acuerdo ¿te parece bien el próximo domingo?

-Sí, me parece bien. Gracias, papá. Muchísimas gracias.

…

Ike estaba en su casa viendo la televisión. Estaba tirado sobre el sofá reproduciendo la clásica imagen del varón de clase y edad medias: con una cerveza en una mano y el mando en la otra.

-Esta vez ha pasado mucho tiempo. La última vez hubo un lapso de apenas dos semanas. Qué extraño… ¿habrá habido un punto de inflexión?

Ike se levantó y cogió sus cosas. Iba a bajar a por algo para la cena.

-Qué hay, David - le dijo el portero al verle.

-Nada, Rober, a coger algunas cosas.

Con una bolsa que tenía dos pizzas y en su ascensor, se relajó.

Obviamente no se llamaba Ike. Su nombre de pila era David Sáez. Tenía 29 años. Vivía en esa casa desde siempre.

Es más, la había heredado de sus padres.

Lástima que hubiese ocurrido aquello.

Entró en su casa y puso una de las pizzas en el horno. Luego se fue a su habitación. Había pasado toda su vida en aquella habitación, y nunca la había cambiado. Pósteres de juegos de rol, manganime y demás merchandising que muchos habrían considerado friki llenaban las paredes de su cuarto. En las estanterías, junto a figuras y películas, había varias fotografías.

45 fotos.

Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, incluso un par de jóvenes menores, protagonizaban aquellas fotografías. Bajo la imagen una placa metálica rezaba una fecha.

13/5/09

6/9/08

30/4/09

Y mucho más. Sobre la imagen, había un nombre por fotografía, y un número.

Johann Maletzswick, 147.

María Elena Regalado, 100.

Ernesto Rodríguez, 226.

Pedro Pablo Olmero Santillán, 319.

Ike miró a aquellas fotos y acarició una de ellas.

Eva Quirón, 175.

Siempre lo hacía. Nunca paraba de mirar aquellas fotografías. Le recordaban el pasado.

Sus intenciones.

Sus ansias.

Sus éxitos.

Sus errores.

Ike sollozó al pensar en aquello. No tenía que perder el tiempo en ello.

Sabía qué había ocurrido, sabía qué debía hacer, y qué no debía hacer. Y no podía llorar por eso.

Era el pasado, y estaba enterrado.

Ike caminó de nuevo hacia el cuarto de estar. La última vez había salido bien, pero ahora tenía a unos aspirantes.

Rodrigo.

Jaime.

Jorge.

Tamara.

Tenía que vigilarlos y asegurarse de que lo lograrían. No podía permitir que su número no estuviese más allá del cien.

Su número tenía que ser cien.

Y su fecha tenía que ser ya.

Quería acabar con esa pesadilla, pero esa pesadilla no paraba de agarrarlo y tenerlo ahí.

_Con un poco de suerte_, pensó, _morirán y podré ser libre…hasta la próxima misión._ Se castigó por pensar tal idiotez. _No. No debo dejarles solos. La gente me necesita. No puedo evadirme de esa responsabilidad…_

_Pero es una dura responsabilidad._

La televisión se encendió.

En fin, pensó, habría que tranquilizarse y dejar que las cosas ocurriesen.


	10. Décimo

**D****ÉCIMO**

He comenzado a escuchar música clásica. El otro día revisé mi discoteca y me di cuenta de que todo lo que tenía…era nada.

Bueno, tenía algo de reggae y psybient, pero eso no cuenta.

Por suerte ahora tengo un dinerillo y he podido comprarme algunas sinfonías y cursillos de música. Eso me ayuda con mi compañero de la calle para tocar nuevas composiciones y satisfacer a algunos oídos que no dudan en soltar una propina.

Nos va bien. Recaudamos cerca de treinta euros entre semana y cincuenta los fines de semana. La gente forma corros frente a nosotros para oírnos tocar (y a veces cantar).

Me doy cuenta de que esta vida es maravillosa. Tocar en la calle es una grandiosa experiencia. La gente, los edificios…lo disfrutas y lo ves todo de otra manera, y es la hostia.

Ya casi me he olvidado de Gantz. A veces pienso en lo que vi en la habitación, en qué puede significar esa pantalla.

Pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión: no importa. Jamás llegaré a saberlo.

Ya es domingo. He quedado con mis padres para volver a verlos. Puesto que no hice ninguna amistad profunda en la universidad no habrá nadie que me eche de menos.

Lo único que tengo ahora mismo es mi familia.

-Oh, Dios mío, Rodrigo ¡Cómo has cambiado! - la cara de mi padre al abrir la puerta no tiene precio. Esperaba encontrarse a una especie de artista fracasado con pintas de perroflauta, y en su lugar se ha encontrado con una persona bien vestida.

La alegría de su cara se me contagia, y me doy cuenta de que ha sido muy buena idea visitar a mis padres.

-Ya te lo he dicho, papá. He rehecho mi vida.

-Rodrigo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras. Vamos, tu madre está preparando algo de café - dice mientras me guía con amabilidad hacia la cocina, donde está mi madre.

Mis padres han superado ambos la barrera de los cincuenta años, pero mi padre logra conservar algo de vigor. Su rostro, que ya comienza a envejecer, muestra su serenidad y al mismo tiempo su cariño, y no le importa que se vean sus canas.

Mi madre, por otra parte, se niega a envejecer y trata de contrarrestar el paso del tiempo con los ungüentos que la venden. Puede que cause un efecto extraño en su piel, pero cuando sonríe y dice mi nombre con toda la alegría que una madre pueda ofrecer a su hijo y corre para abrazarme me da igual. En ella sólo hay ternura.

-Rodrigo, mi hijo. Has cambiado muchísimo - dice mientras deja de abrazarme para verme mejor - ¿qué te ha pasado para que hayas decidido hacer esto?

-Una experiencia muy brusca, mamá. Me di cuenta de que no iba a ninguna parte, y… no sé, simplemente llegué a la conclusión de que debía cambiar.

-Eso es fabuloso, Rodrigo. Vamos al salón, tienes mucho que contarnos.

-¿Y qué tal estáis vosotros?

-Muy bien ahora que te hemos visto. No esperábamos que fueses a visitarnos.

-Así que ¿en qué piensas trabajar para mantenerte?

-No lo sé. Buscaré algún trabajo sencillo. Quizá un videoclub, no sé, o camarero. La cuestión es que me paguen para que pueda tirar hacia delante.

-Si estudias derecho podría ayudarte a conseguir un buen trabajo - dice mi padre.

-Sí, quizá lo haga. Pero aún no lo tengo muy claro.

-Más te vale tenerlo claro, hijo. Tienes que ponerte en marcha cuanto antes.

-¿Qué tal están María y Laura?

Esos son los nombres de mis hermanas. María es mi hermana mayor. Ella me lleva siete años, mientras que Laura, mi hermana menor, es cinco años menor que yo.

-María ya sabes. Ha conseguido algún papel en Argentina, pero ella quiere ir a Hollywood.

-Igual que todo el mundo ¿dónde está Laura?

-Tu hermanita ha salido con su novio a ver alguna película.

-¿Laura tiene novio?

-Sí, desde hace cuatro meses. Se llama Miguel, y parece buena persona.

-No hasta que yo lo diga - digo con tono cómico.

-Ya verás, seguro que luego vienen juntos, te llevarás bien con él.

-A ver si vienen, porque ya se está haciendo de noche, y…

No.

No, joder ¡no!

Siento algo extraño. Es una especie de vibración que no viene de ninguna parte.

¿Gantz me está llamando?

Tengo que salir pitando de aquí cuanto antes.

-Será mejor que me vaya yendo ya, es tarde.

-¿En serio? Creía que ibas a esperar a Laura.

-Sí, pero acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso, y… - veo un gesto de desconfianza en mi padre.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste y, por algún motivo, culpable.

Pero no puedo quedarme con ellos o moriré.

-Créeme, vendré pronto a verla ¡chao!

-Adiós, Rodrigo, cuídate. - dice mi madre antes de que cierre la puerta.

Me dejo caer contra la pared.

El escaneo ha comenzado. Llego a permanecer dos segundos más ahí dentro y me habrían visto.

Gantz, eres un hijo de puta.

Me has jodido el día.

Me has jodido mi oportunidad.

Estoy en la sala de los cojones. Hay un montón de gilipollas que me recuerdan a mí.

No tienen ni puta idea de dónde están ni de la mierda que les espera.

-¡Mierda, puta esfera! - grito, señalando a Gantz - ¿Por qué coño me llamas ahora? ¡Me has jodido, cabrón! ¡Estaba reconciliándome con mis padres y lo has jodido todo!

Y le doy una patada a Gantz.

No ocurre nada. Gantz no reacciona. La gente me mira.

Esta vez debe de haber como diez personas sin contarme.

-Eh, disculpe… - dice una mujer que parece tener más de cuarenta años.

-¿Qué, QUÉ! - grito. Dios, sé que ella no tiene nada que ver, pero hay que joderse.

Cómo no, la mujer se asusta y retrocede.

-No, nada…

Resoplo y me alejo. Ike, llega ya…

Gantz lanza una serie de rayos que se detienen frente a una pared y comienza a escanear. Es Jorge.

-¿Rodrigo?

-Hola - digo, sin ánimos.

-¿Qué te pasa, chico?

-Nada, es una idiotez. - señalo a la gente - diles de qué va esto, Ike no ha llegado.

-Bueno… - se gira ante los demás, encarándolos - ehm…

Mientras les explica a los demás dónde están, me siento en una esquina. Tamara comienza a ser escaneada.

Gantz escanea a Jaime. Pocos segundos después llega Ike. Lleva la capa cubriéndole el cuerpo otra vez. Seguramente le haga sentirse como un templario, con esa katana tan extraña que tiene… en fin, para gustos supongo que están los colores. Él ya nos explicó su historia, no voy a decirle nada.

-Hola, Jorge, Rodrigo, Jaime ¿qué tal?

-Jodido, tío. Muy jodido - dice Jaime.

-¿Qué pasa? - dice Ike.

-No tengo el traje.

Ike muestra horror en su cara. Inmediatamente el horror deriva en ira.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa, Jaime! ¿No sirve de nada que te diga que tengas el puto traje a mano?

-Tío, qué quieres que te diga. Había bajado un segundo a comprar unas pizzas, no sabía que fuese a llamarme justo entonces.

-Dios, dios ¡Joder, Jaime, jo-der! - Ike trata de relajarse - vale. Sé cómo solucionarlo. Luego te explico ¿vale? Ahora - hacia Jorge- un momento ¿les habéis explicado todo?

-Casi.

-Vale, termina. Jaime, ven.

Ike y Jaime entran en la habitación conjunta. Gantz escanea a otra persona, que, a mis indicaciones, se va con el resto junto a la esfera. Jorge termina de explicarlo todo.

-¿Alguna pregunta? - digo mientras me levanto - lo digo porque luego no podremos detenernos.

Una mujer se levanta.

-¿Hemos muerto?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Ni puta idea, qué quiere que le diga. Yo no creo que hayamos muerto porque, mírese. Estamos respirando. No creo que seamos cadáveres, pero puedo decirle una cosa, a usted y a todos - señalando con mi brazo izquierdo - si no siguen nuestras instrucciones morirán. Esta es mi segunda misión aquí. En mi primera vez éramos casi veinte personas. Al final quedamos cuatro. No podemos permitir que haya caos, ni errores ¿vale?

Los presentes asienten lentamente.

Ike y Jaime salen de la habitación. Al mirar a Jaime no puedo sino sorprenderme.

Lleva un arma enorme.

Dios mío de mi vida ¿qué coño es eso?

Es una enorme pistola. Está compuesta por dos enormes cañones negros más grandes que un antebrazo. Los cañones se unen por dos barras (en una de las cuales está el gatillo), por las cuales se coge el arma. Hay unos cuantos cables que salen de aquella monstruosidad. El orificio de disparo está tapado por una especie de círculo amarillo con aberturas, como un altavoz o un aire acondicionado. Esa cosa negra tiene que pesar un cojón.

-Esto - nos explica Ike - lo conseguí hace un tiempo. Es un arma que da Gantz cuando se han conseguido cien puntos, y tiene tanto poder como retroceso. La llaman la pistola H.

-¿De dónde cojones has sacado eso? - pregunto sorprendido.

-De la sala contigua. Ahí no sólo están las katanas, sino lo que he conseguido con los puntos.

-¿Por qué se lo has dado a Jaime?

-Tío, Rodrigo ¿cómo eres tan egoísta? Jaime no tiene traje, necesita llevar alguna ventaja.

-Qué cabrón - digo a Jaime, esta vez más amigablemente.

Gantz se activa. Aquella horrorosa canción vuelve a sonar.

Vamos a ello.


	11. Decimoprimero

**D****ECIMOPRIMERO**

Mientras soy escaneado no puedo evitar sentirlo.

El horror.

Aquel miedo tan profundo que sentí en la primera misión. Aquel terror que me caló y me sumió en la locura.

Aquel golpe que casi me quita la vida.

La sensación de ahogarme y morir lentamente.

Todo vuelve a mi memoria y mi chulería se desvanece lentamente mientras veo cómo aparezco en la calle junto al resto del equipo.

Lupinense.

Le gusta comer carne humana, cazar, aullar a la luna y perseguir vehículos.

No le gustan los gatos y que le digan que no.

Frase favorita, "guauf".

Estamos una vez más en una calle que no reconozco. Hay un cojón de edificios que se extienden hacia donde la vista alcanza, la calle se extiende hacia el infinito, algunos árboles por ahí, unas tiendas por acá, algunos coches que pasean por ahí, gente…

Y el metro de Madrid. "Vuela"

Ya, no pienses en eso.

-A ver, escuchadme un momento - dice Ike - no debéis de iros ¿vale? Si os largáis, si os alejáis mucho, moriréis. No podéis volver a vuestras casas, no, no debéis volver a vuestras casas ¿lo entendéis?

-¿Y por qué decías que no debemos volver? - dice un adolescente. El pobre desgraciado no lleva traje, y tiene a su pandilla detrás. Parecen un conjunto de raperos.

-Porque si no la palmáis ¿sabéis, tíos? - respondo con un clarísimo acento sarcástico. Esto me ayuda a quitarme el miedo de encima - Es decir, troncos, que ¿Habéis visto la de Las Colinas Tienen Ojos? ¿Os acordáis del tío de la escopeta, sí, el que se suicida? Pues acabaréis así, ¿sabes?

-¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, puto friki?

-Eh, vale, voy a matarte…

-¡Alto! - Ike se interpone en mi camino. - Mira, chico, no eres el primero que quiere irse, ni serás el último. Muchos han ignorado lo que les he dicho y han acabado muertos. Porque aquí la gente muere. Esto es serio, aquí no son peleas callejeras ni mierdas así. Esto no es hacer lo que se quiere, sino lo que se debe. Puedes ver que hay algunas personas paseando a nuestro lado, y nadie se ha percatado de que estemos aquí. Nadie se ha detenido, nadie nos ha mirado, nadie ha dicho nada, es más - se acerca de un hombre mayor que pasea tranquilamente, y comienza a gritarle al oído - ¡Eh, oiga! ¡Usted, escúcheme! ¡Oiga, le estoy hablando! - y le deja marchar tras ver que no reacciona - Como puedes ver, somos invisibles. Ahora jugamos con otras reglas, así que te recomiendo a ti y a tu grupillo que no os chuleéis ¿de acuerdo? - se yergue y los mira a todos - Escuchen, esto es muy sencillo. Ustedes traten de permanecer junto a mí. Hallaremos a nuestro objetivo, lo mataremos y volveremos a casa ¿lo entienden?

-¿Vamos a matar gente? - dice un anciano.

-¿Eh? No, por dios. Ese no es nuestro objetivo.

-¿A qué se refiere con objetivo? - dice un hombre.

-A… - Ike mira a Jorge - ¿no les habías explicado ya todo?

Jorge se encoge de hombros.

-Joder - masculla Ike - Vale, volveré a decirlo. Déjennos hacer el trabajo. Sígannos, y no habrá heridos. Por aquí hay unas criaturas - exagerando con gestos - no humanas. Nosotros tenemos que encontrarlas y matarlas, porque si no ellas nos matarán a nosotros, y…

Los chicos, junto con un par de personas, se van. Por algún motivo parece que no le creen del todo. Ike corre tras ellos.

Se quedan siete de los trece más o menos que habría, y el resto va al metro.

-No ¡no, no! ¡Joder, no! - se oye gritar a Ike.

-Deberíamos de ayudarle - dice Jorge.

-Para qué – dice Tamara – Esas personas morirán, igual que en la anterior misión. Lo he pensado y ¿no estará Ike hasta las narices de hacer siempre lo mismo? Quiero decir, siempre va a haber gente así que quiera irse. En la misión anterior hubo suerte porque el monstruo apareció y la gente no pudo ni pensar, pero ahora… - hace un amago, dejando caer sus brazos - debemos centrarnos.

Jorge no dice nada. Jaime tampoco.

Yo no tengo nada que aportar. Tamara tiene razón.

Pasan dos minutos. Una mujer del grupo que se ha quedado se acerca a Jorge.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros, los que nos quedamos?

-Viviréis - dice Jaime - no os preocupéis, vosotros viviréis - levanta su colosal arma, no sin esfuerzo, y la exhibe - con esta cosa en mi mano puedo cubriros a todos las espaldas.

-Veo que vosotros os habéis puesto los trajes - dice Jorge.

-Sí - dice la mujer - supongo que el resto no os cre…

Suenan chillidos. Levanto la mirada y desenfundo la pistola sin que me tiemble el pulso.

Viene del metro.

¿Está ahí el enemigo?

Los que se habían ido vuelven.

Sólo quedan dos, con Ike va detrás. Todos corren chillando salvo él, que corre sólo para alcanzarlos.

Ike da un salto por encima de la valla y se acerca a nosotros.

-Los muy idiotas se han dado cuenta de que decía la verdad cuando les ha estallado la cabeza a dos personas mientras bajaban por las escaleras mecánicas. Ha sido muy peligroso para todos. Estamos muy cerca de los límites del área.

-Sí, el área termina en unos veinte metros - señalo, mirando al radar de Tamara.

Jaime mira a los que han vuelto, que ahora están contra una pared sudando y muertos de miedo. Comienza a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Ahora nos creéis, cuando la gente comienza a palmarla? Qué penita.

-Jaime, calla - dice Ike tajante.

-Coño, si es cierto - replica.

-¡Jaime!

-Hay señales muy cercanas - digo. Hay que cambiar de tema antes de que Jaime se vuelva contra nosotros con ese arma - esos bichos deben de habernos olido o algo, porque vienen hacia acá.

-Vale - dice Ike. Luego mira a los que no llevan traje - El enemigo vendrá enseguida. No os separéis de nosotros - a los que llevan traje - vosotros, venid aquí.

Todos se acercan al veterano. Comienzo a sentir el miedo.

Volvemos a ser un grupo de idiotas vestidos de neopreno que pretenden sostener un arma y parecer valientes.

-Llevaréis algún arma ¿no?

Un hombre muestra dos pistolas y un fusil de Gantz.

-Me he cogido un poco de más por si acaso. - dice el hombre con acento extranjero.

-Bien ¿alguien más?

La mujer de antes y un joven muestran otro rifle y otra pistola.

-Vale. Tú - al hombre de tres armas - ¿cómo te llamas?

-Nikolai Iolianovik.

-Bien…dale dos armas a quienes no tengan.

-De acuerdo - se queda con el rifle y le da las pistolas a dos hombres.

-¿Están cerca?

-Sí, en nada los veremos.

Un aullido.

No es un aullido normal. Parece la voz distorsionada de un lobo mezclada con un aullido sobrenatural. Aquel sonido de ultratumba me horroriza, y siento cómo mis piernas empiezan a temblar.

Están cerca.

Jaime levanta su arma.

-Joder, esta cosa pesa un montón.

Ike mira un segundo a Jaime, horrorizado.

-Dios, no me digas que no la has activado.

-¿¡QUÉ! - Jaime muestra el mismo horror en su cara.

-¡Te dije que lo activases en cuanto entrásemos en la zona!

-¿¡Cómo coño quieres que me acuerde si tú te pones a discutir con el resto!

-Vale, vale, dame el arma, voy a…

Dos criaturas, envueltas en las sombras, corren junto a Ike y Jaime y se abalanzan sobre los sin traje.

Todo ocurre muy deprisa.

-¡Mierda! - grita Jorge. Inmediatamente me hace una señal y carga su rifle.

-¡Joder, Dios, Dios! - Ike pulsa un botón y el arma de Jaime emite un sonido de carga - ¡Cuenta un minuto y luego dispara! ¡Recuerda su radio de fuego!

-Si, joder ¡Sí! - Jaime retrocede y comienza a contar en voz baja. Luego mira a los que llevan traje, totalmente inmóviles - ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? ¡Vamos!

Reaccionan. Por suerte esta vez se preocupan más de hacer las cosas bien que de disparar a ciegas.

Los dos monstruos retroceden y nos observan, siendo iluminados por las farolas.

Ahora puedo verlos.

Esas criaturas son lobos. Miden mucho más que un lobo normal, son jodidamente grandes, y deben de medir casi dos metros de largo. Su pelo es azul grisáceo con líneas que parecen formar motivos tribales en su lomo. Sus ojos son amarillos y brillan en la oscuridad.

Son veloces, y muy fuertes.

Cuento trece cosas de esas en mi radar.

Ike corta la cabeza de un lobo. Un hombre se desangra en el suelo, otro muere devorado. Los que llevan el traje comienzan a luchar mientras Jorge y yo disparamos a todas partes.

Detrás, Jaime sigue contando.

-47, 48, 49, 50...

51

52

53

54

55

56

57

58

59


	12. Decimosegundo

**D****UODÉCIMO**

¡Sesenta!

Parece que el tiempo se detiene.

Por un momento, no ocurre nada.

No hay movimiento, no hay sonido.

La realidad se detiene por un segundo.

No pasa nada.

Y, de pronto, todo vuelve a fluir.

Donde había dos enemigos ahora hay un enorme hoyo de poca profundidad, manchado de sangre y vísceras que han sido aplastadas bajo un peso increíble. Debe de tener cuatro o tres metros de diámetro.

Detrás, Jaime ha abierto fuego. El retroceso de su arma es tal que tiene el brazo levantado hasta arriba y casi pierde el equilibrio.

¿¡Ese es el poder del arma!

Joder.

Ike agarra a un lobo por la mandíbula y se la parte como en King Kong. Los dos chavales que quedan sin traje huyen.

-¡No, joder, no!

Al poco tiempo, sus cabezas estallan y son cadáveres.

-¡Mierda, otra vez no! - grita enfurecido Ike.

Tamara chilla aterrorizada mientras un lobo le salta encima, pero antes de dar el golpe final le estalla encima. Traumatizada y manchada con las vísceras de su víctima, tose y se levanta para continuar el tiroteo.

Un lobo mata a uno de los que lleva traje, arrancándole la cabeza, y otro se le acerca. Ambos comienzan a comérselo antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada.

Deben de quedar seis o cinco lobos en pie cuando ocurre lo inesperado.

Los dos lobos comienzan a aullar, y todos los que no tenemos a un monstruo encima los miramos. Gritan y se retuercen como si les estuviesen matando desde dentro.

Se oye el crujir de huesos y la rotura de músculos. Los lobos comienzan a desencajarse, y cambian. Van adoptando una forma humana, y su piel se rasga en el proceso. La sangre sale de sus cuerpos mientras un grito de horror sale de sus fauces.

Varios de los miembros del equipo, yo incluido, vomitamos al ver el violento espectáculo que ocurre frente a nuestras narices.

Se están transformando.

En jodidos hombres lobo.

Cuando la mutación está terminada, los monstruos se tambalean. Están manchados por su propia sangre, y casi parecen recién salidos de una puta placenta. Nos observan y aúllan.

Siento aún más miedo. Todo está ocurriendo demasiado deprisa.

Pierdo las fuerzas, lo noto.

El miedo me puede.

Un lobo aprovecha la distracción y mata a Nikolai, comiéndoselo y mutando.

-¡Matad a los que aún no han mutado! - grita Ike.

Jaime apunta a los monstruos. Ike le hace gestos.

-¡No, no dispares o nos matarás a nosotros! ¡Ven aquí y busca un mejor ángulo de tiro!

Jaime apunta más hacia abajo y abre fuego. La gravedad aumenta y se crea un nuevo hoyo cerca de uno de los monstruos, que mira hacia Jaime y corre hacia él.

Otro lobo muta. Logro volar la cabeza de otro un segundo antes de que me devore.

Tamara trata de disparar a uno mutado, pero antes de que el tiro haga efecto el lobo logra cargar contra ella y morderla en el cuello. Luego estalla en mil pedazos.

-¡Tamara, joder, no! – Ike se acerca corriendo.

Tamara se ahoga. El mordisco le ha destrozado el cuello, y no puede llevar aire a sus pulmones. Se agita con violencia mientras mira al vacío con una expresión de horror indescriptible.

No puedo aguantarlo.

Un lobo se aprovecha de mi debilidad y salta contra mí, pero antes de poder darme muere aplastado bajo un inmenso peso.

Detrás, Jaime sonríe mientras me enseña el pulgar en señal de victoria.

Cuatro y uno.

Y Tamara ha caído. Ike no logra contener su furia y comienza a gritar.

Jorge y la mujer de antes corren hacia el lobo que queda, pero un monstruo lanza un golpe en barrido, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. El lobo que queda logra comer carne y comienza a mutar.

-¡Y una MIERDA! - grita Ike. Con una sorprendente maniobra, logra enfilar su espada de modo que, alargándola, atraviesa la cabeza del lobo que comienza a mutar, y luego lo corta.

Con todo, Ike pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Uno de los monstruos se acerca.

No.

Quizá impulsado por mi miedo irracional, salto hacia la criatura cargado de adrenalina. Mi traje genera músculo, y cuando estoy junto a uno de esos monstruos aún en el aire (aunque esos bichos medirán más de tres metros) le doy un puñetazo, agarrándome al lobo.

Así está la situación ahora mismo: yo estoy colgando del cuello de un monstruo que mide más del doble que yo al cual acabo de provocar con un puñetazo.

De puta madre.

Pero mi miedo se ha transformado en ira asesina. Sin apenas pensar agarro el cuello del monstruo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que le rompo una arteria y le veo desangrarse.

Me siento vivo, eufórico.

Debería visitar al psicólogo cuando acabe con esto.

El monstruo cae al suelo sangrando por el cuello como si fuese una puta fuente.

Jaime apunta a un monstruo que se dirige hacia él, calculando el tiro. Abre fuego, pero falla y sólo logra arrancarle un brazo. El monstruo gime y, viendo a su oponente, se acerca a nosotros.

-¡Jaime, no dispares! - grita Jorge.

Jaime masculla y corre hacia nosotros. Por el camino coge una pistola, mientras cambia su otro arma a su brazo izquierdo.

Ike alarga su espada y le corta la cabeza al monstruo sin brazo.

Sólo quedan dos.

Impulsado por mi adrenalina, apunto a uno de los monstruos, cuando un aullido aún más aterrador que el primero nos paraliza a todos. Está en una frecuencia y a un volumen tal que nos impide movernos, presas de un fuerte dolor.

Los monstruos miran hacia donde viene el aullido. Uno de ellos mira de pronto a Jaime y lo ataca, arrancándole el antebrazo derecho de un zarpazo. Ike reacciona, corre hacia Jaime y mira a las criaturas, que parecen calmarse.

-¡Hijos de puta, me habéis arrancado el brazo, cabrones! - Jaime grita como un poseso, y la sangre fluye lentamente de su muñón - ¡Ike, haz algo!

-¡Jorge, coge una prenda de ropa de algún cadáver! - grita Ike de inmediato.

Viendo que parece haber una tregua, Jorge le quita una camiseta manchada de sangre a uno de los jóvenes, que ha perdido la cabeza y las piernas, y se la lanza a Ike.

El veterano, en cuanto la coge al aire, la ata alrededor del brazo de Jaime con toda su fuerza.

-Esto debería bastar. Si acabamos pronto deberías sobrevivir.

-Hijos de puta - Jaime se levanta y trata de correr hacia los monstruos, pero Ike le coge - ¡Os mataré!

-Calma, Jaime, no sabemos qué van a hacer.

No pasa nada. Los monstruos permanecen quietos, al igual que nosotros.

Desde la lejanía, envuelta en las sombras, aparece una nueva criatura. Conforme se acerca las farolas la iluminan, perfilando el aspecto del que parece ser el jefe final.

No soy zoofílico ni nada así, pero debo de admitir que, sea lo que sea esa criatura, es preciosa.

Parece una loba antropomórfica. Su cuerpo camina sobre sus patas traseras, pero tiene el mismo pelo que los lobos, y un físico muy parecido. Sus pies son casi similares al de un lobo, mientras que sus manos tienen dedos prensiles, y agarran una espada roma y un escudo de cuero que parecen mayas. Viste su cuerpo con decoraciones y abalorios de un estilo parecido al maya, con un taparrabos de cuero. De sus orejas caen unos pendientes de piedras preciosas. Su rostro parece el de una loba, pero con el hocico mucho más corto, de rasgos claramente femeninos, casi humanos, pero de una belleza innegable. Su mirada es pura, y se fija en los cadáveres de los lobos.

A los furries les encantaría.

Todos callamos ante tal visión.

La loba abre su boca.

-Mis…hijos…los habéis matado…

A pesar de que sea una loba antropomórfica que sabe hablar, sus palabras calan hondo en mí, y de pronto me siento mal por haber causado tal masacre.

Comienza a caminar frente a nosotros. Aunque Jaime se contiene para no abrir fuego o simplemente soltar una retahíla de insultos, Ike parece sentir respeto hacia esa criatura, pues no muestra signos de querer atacar. La loba se acerca a uno de los lobos sin mutar, al que ha matado Ike partiéndole la boca.

Lo acaricia con suavidad.

-Qué le habéis hecho… - nos mira - no merecían esto.

A esas palabras, los monstruos nos atacan. La sorpresa hace que uno de los que llevan traje muera al ser arrancada su cabeza. Ike reacciona rápidamente y alarga su sable. Uno de los monstruos es cortado en dos mientras Jorge logra alcanzar el arma de Jaime y disparar al que queda. Se abre un hoyo en el suelo, y el lobo se convierte en una mancha sangrienta y un amasijo de órganos aplastados.

La loba reacciona con un ligero sobresalto de aparente inocencia. Camina hacia el hoyo que Jorge acaba de abrir y mira donde está el cadáver de su hijo.

-Todos muertos…

Ike agarra la pistola H y apunta a la loba.

-Dime porqué no tengo que matarte ahora.

-Los habéis matado a todos…

-Ellos se lo han buscado.

-Sólo querían…comer - continúa, mirando siempre a los cadáveres de sus hijos.

-Y nosotros somos la comida ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Zorra - masculla.

El sonido agudo que emite el arma se distorsiona y desaparece por un segundo. Donde está la loba se crea un agujero y el arma hace doblar el codo a Ike, que mira impasible.

El arma vuelve a emitir un sonido de carga.

-¿Sabes por qué no puedes matarme ahora? - la voz de la loba se oye tras Ike. Todos miramos en esa dirección.

Ahí está, a apenas un metro tras él. Su gesto sigue igual de inocente, y su voz igual de hermosa y suave.

-Porque te resulta imposible tocarme.


	13. Decimotercero

**D****ECIMOTERCERO**

Recuerdo lo que ocurrió con el jefe de la primera misión.

Los mortuenses eran un problema, pero su jefe casi me mata. Incluso Ike pareció tener problemas con esa cosa.

Ahora los lobitos.

Esa cosa, su madre, ha evadido el tiro con la misma facilidad con la que ha hablado.

A Ike.

A un veterano de más de 600 puntos.

Vamos a morir.

Ike se yergue. La loba lo mira fijamente, no se mueve. Ha dicho su frasecita y espera ahí una respuesta. Ike la observa durante unos segundos sin que pase nada. Ninguno dice nada.

Nadie se mueve.

Ike sonríe. Por primera vez en su rostro veo un brillo de arrogancia en su sonrisa.

Parece haber perdido la cabeza sólo por aquellas palabras.

-¿No puedo tocarte? - su voz suena desafiante - Vaya… Hacía tiempo que no veía alguien tan rápido como tú. Los de tu clase me tocáis las narices como ninguno. Los fuertes son fáciles de matar porque suelen ser lentos y predecibles. Si acaso pueden ser un poco ágiles, pero sólo hay que centrarse o usar este juguetito - dice levantando la pistola H -. Pero tú… no. Tú correrás y correrás hasta que yo te toque o tú me mates. Dime ¿qué será antes?

De pronto, la loba está frente a él.

Donde antes había un metro de espacio ahora apenas hay diez centímetros.

La criatura esgrime su arma y golpea a Ike en la cara, retrocediendo rápidamente y adoptando una pose defensiva.

Ike se tambalea ligeramente. Por suerte el arma de la loba está hecha con piedra y no tiene filo, así que actúa como un garrote. Su boca muestra un hilo de sangre.

Ike mira a la loba.

En ese momento comprendo que, si quiero vivir, no debo interponerme en su camino.

El veterano escupe sangre y un diente, y comienza a reír a carcajadas.

-¿¡Eso es todo! - su risa no para, está loco - ¡He visto monstruos que valen la mitad que tú más fuertes! ¿sabes? ¡He visto criaturas capaces de derrumbar un edificio con un codazo, pero tú…! ¡Tú apenas me has hecho nada! - se limpia la sangre y recoge su diente del suelo - Si tu táctica va a ser esta, arrancarme los dientes hasta hacerme llevar dentadura postiza - la apunta con su arma y dispara. Hay un hoyo, la loba ha desaparecido - no mereces la pena.

La madre está tras él, y lo sabe. Ike hace un giro sorprendentemente veloz y suelta un tajo con su katana. La loba lo esquiva con facilidad agachándose, pero Ike la propina una patada con el traje en modo fuerza usando su pierna contraria. La loba gime ligeramente, como un perro que es golpeado, y recorre en volandas diez metros, estampándose contra un coche.

Mi miedo se desvanece. Ike la tiene.

-¡Te pillé, puta! - el veterano abre fuego sobre ella. Casi la alcanza, y el coche se convierte en chatarra - ¡Vamos, intenta acercarte a mí!

La loba corre encarándole, e Ike dispara.

Otro hoyo.

La loba ha saltado hacia un lado, y sale disparada hacia Ike con su arma en alto. Él carga un puñetazo que recibe el escudo de la loba, rompiéndose.

El veterano golpea con el arma a la loba, que parece recibir un martillazo.

La loba rueda por el suelo y se levanta.

Ike, que parece perder lentamente la cordura, deja caer su arma y ajusta su katana.

-No eres tan veloz.

La loba gruñe.

-No eres tan fuerte.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Ike.

-Oh, esto es sólo el calentamiento. - baja su arma y adopta una pose de indefensión - Vamos, pégame. Pégame, vamos, inténtalo, pégame…

La loba aparece frente a él con el arma en alto. Ike traza un corte que la criatura esquiva, situándose tras él.

Justo cuando va a girarse para encararla, ella descarga cinco golpes seguidos con su arma en su cara. Ike sangra y se tambalea, masculla unas pocas palabras y salta hacia ella.

La loba logra evadir su ataque con una voltereta lateral, pero antes de poder hacer nada recibe un brusco martillazo con la pistola H, que la derriba. Antes de que Ike pueda rematarla con una patada, la loba rueda, esquiva y ataca con una patada a la cara al veterano, que apenas se inmuta.

Entonces la loba le golpea con su arma, e Ike comienza a sangrar.

-Deberíamos ayudar - dice la chica, que es el único sobreviviente del grupo de los novatos - si no, va a…

-No - dice Jaime, agarrándose el brazo, que ha dejado de sangrar - es peligroso que lo intentemos. Ike quiere luchar él solo. Tiene más experiencia que nosotros, dejémosle.

Ike, que parece encontrar el método para alcanzar a la madre, la agarra por el cuello, levanta su brazo y, gritando, la empotra contra el suelo. Repite la operación, destrozando la acera, que se mancha de rojo.

Luego suelta a la loba, que trata de levantarse torpemente.

Ike le arrebata su arma con facilidad y suelta su katana.

-Creo que voy a divertirme con esto.

Y, sin miramientos, la golpea en la cara con el arma. La loba cae al suelo, y por primera vez, siento pena hacia aquella criatura.

La loba se arrastra desesperada, mientras Ike se acerca sádico a ella.

-Se acabó. Has durado, pero no estás a mi altura…

Una vez más, todo ocurre veloz.

La loba rueda hacia la katana con fuerzas renovadas y la agarra. Da una voltereta, situándose tras Ike, y lanza una estocada contra su estómago.

El veterano grita y se lleva la mano al filo de su propio arma.

-¡Puta! - la golpea con violencia con su arma, haciendo que la loba caiga al suelo. Luego suelta su arma y se quita la katana.

Gime y se tambalea.

-¡Ike! - grito mientras doy un paso.

-¡No! - me detengo. Ike me observa - ¡No! ¡Te! ¡Acerques! - se mira una de sus muñecas, donde tiene una cápsula, y dice algo en voz baja. - Aún tengo suficiente - masculla. Tose sangre y agarra su katana. - ¡Tú, zorra! ¡Voy a matarte, y no voy a andarme con rodeos!

Ike alarga su katana mientras la loba se levanta. Golpea a toda velocidad en un tajo semicircular que abarca todo lo que hay frente a él.

La loba logra evadir por poco el golpe, y varios coches reciben cortes. La criatura parece haber recibido severos daños, pues titubea y no se mueve con tanta agilidad.

-¿Se acabó el calentamiento? - dice sarcástica.

Ike se acerca a un coche y se lo arroja a la loba con un salto. El coche no se la lleva por delante por muy poco, pero en cuanto toca suelo una moto vuela hacia ella.

Un gemido. Un impacto.

La loba es arrollada por la moto arrojadiza, chocando contra el cristal de una parada de autobús, que se rompe en mil pedazos.

Ike se acerca al arma de Jaime para dar el golpe de gracia. La agarra y apunta.

El arma emite un sonido agudo.

Un aullido le hace perder el control. Yerra el disparo, que impacta a pocos metros de su objetivo, dejando un colosal hoyo.

La loba está a cuatro patas. Ha sido ella la que ha aullado.

Corriendo así se abalanza sobre Ike, derribándolo.

Levanta sus zarpas y comienza a arañarlo.

Ike grita.

Viendo aquella escena tan patética desde esta distancia no sé si reír o llorar.

El veterano logra agarrar a la loba por una de sus muñecas. Agarra la muñeca con la mano opuesta y gira el cuerpo de la loba extendiendo su brazo, dejando el codo vulnerable.

Golpea.

Suena un crujido, la loba chilla agarrándose de su brazo partido.

Ike se levanta y la observa para luego golpearla con una brutal patada, que la desplaza unos pocos metros, y va a por su arma.

-Esto me está tocando las narices.

Otro aullido.

Ike cae de bruces, apoyando sus manos contra el suelo. Suda.

Detrás, la loba adopta una pose ritual.

-Lo siento, hijos, por tener que haceros sufrir de nuevo. Pero vuestra madre os necesita una vez más.

Debajo de la loba se traza un círculo ritual que brilla con una luz azul. Los cadáveres de lobos que no han sido despedazados o conservan la cabeza comienzan a levantarse con gestos torpes entre un crujido de huesos.

Esto se pone cada vez peor.


	14. Decimocuarto

**D****ECIMOCUARTO**

Zombis.

Son putos zombis. Esa loba ha convertido a sus propios hijos en zombis.

Ike ajusta la longitud de su katana a la estándar mientras observa silencioso. Si viese su cara lo más probable es que viese sorpresa o miedo en ella, pero por ahora parece tener la situación controlada por su tranquilidad aparente.

La loba brilla con un halo azul mientras resucita a sus hijos. Hay seis en pie.

Cuatro lobos y dos mutados.

Ike, magullado por la batalla, masculla algo, se lleva la mano al bolsillo y desaparece.

La loba y sus hijos parecen sorprendidos.

La loba se mueve lentamente, con su brazo sosteniendo al que tiene partido. Sus hijos la rodean en una formación defensiva.

Se ve una carga eléctrica.

Hay un chisporroteo y se corta el viento.

Uno de los monstruos cae de rodillas al suelo, y de su cuello comienza a salir sangre con fuerza, dando la sensación de que estamos dentro de una serie japonesa. El monstruo cae al suelo y comienza a retorcerse.

Sus hermanos se alertan y miran hacia donde él ha caído.

Ike aparece saltando con el filo de la katana tan largo como una puta farola sobre el otro monstruo.

El monstruo se parte en dos.

Más sangre.

Ike desaparece.

La loba comienza a chillar y se debilita mientras los lobos que quedan se acercan a ella para protegerla.

-Para… - dice ella en voz baja.

Ike vuelve a aparecer frente a uno de los lobos. El traje está en modo fuerza, y descarga una brutal patada sobre el cráneo de la criatura, que se rompe en un desagradable crujido.

Detrás, la madre chilla y se retuerce.

-¡Para!

Ike suelta un tajo vertical ascendente y el rostro del lobo ante él se parte en dos, dejando caer sangre y vísceras al suelo.

-¡Para, te lo ruego!

El veterano arroja su katana contra otro lobo al mismo tiempo que se lanza contra el último, dándole un puñetazo y partiéndole el cuello.

-¡DEJA DE MATAR A MIS HIJOS! - la loba comienza a llorar mientras adopta una pose fetal en el suelo.

Ike arranca la katana del cadáver con violencia y mira a la loba.

-Los has hecho sufrir en vano.

La loba sigue sollozando.

-Han vuelto a morir… mis cachorros…

Furioso, Ike agarra a la loba con un solo brazo y la levanta por encima de su cabeza, cogiéndola del cuello.

-¡Tú y Gantz me habéis quitado más vidas de las que jamás podrás imaginar!

Acto seguido la arroja con violencia contra un coche.

La criatura se estampa de nuevo contra el vehículo, esta vez con tanta fuerza que se desplaza un par de metros.

-¡Ike, déjala! - grito.

No me oye.

-Tú y tu manada no debíais de haber venido aquí. Habéis matado a mis protegidos. Son mi responsabilidad. Pero ha vuelto a ocurrir - gruñe - Siempre ocurre. Y no puedo evitarlo - se para frente a ella - la gente muere y yo no puedo hacer nada sino seguir. Soy el único que ha durado tanto. Nunca he conocido a nadie que haya estado aquí más tiempo que yo. Todos han huido o muerto, algunos tratando de seguir mi ejemplo. Muchos eran más que amigos. Llegué a amar a algunas de esas personas, y a sentirme el ángel protector de todas ellas. Pero no se detiene. - suelta una violenta patada sobre la loba, que tose sangre - ¡Nunca se detiene, joder! - más patadas. Cuando parece haber terminado, se aleja hacia su katana - Yo sólo puedo seguir y tratar de ayudar a los que vengan.

La loba está muy magullada. Pierde sus fuerzas y cae al suelo.

Sangra demasiado.

Aquella criatura tan bella ahora es una víctima y causante de todo esto, de este caos, de esta muerte.

Éramos unos 17.

Ahora somos cinco contando con Ike.

Esta vez sólo ha sobrevivido una mujer.

Y Tamara ha muerto.

Ike está a punto de coger su katana cuando la loba, furiosa, salta sobre él.

Ha ocurrido muy deprisa, pero ya no es tan veloz. Ahora se la ve moverse.

El veterano se retuerce tratando de agarrar a la loba mientras suelta maldiciones. Finalmente decide golpearse contra el suelo. La madre gime y se suelta, mientras Ike se levanta, propinándola una fuerte patada en la cara.

-¡Puta!

Ike se prepara para darla otro golpe, pero la loba sale disparada.

Sin embargo, no es capaz de controlarse y se golpea contra un coche, al que mancha de sangre. Cae al suelo y trata de levantarse mientras Ike va a por el cañón mientras masculla.

En un ataque desesperado, la madre se lanza de nuevo contra Ike, quien responde con un golpe de la pistola H, que golpea como un yunque a la loba, haciéndola caer al suelo y mostrando una línea roja en el cráneo de la criatura, de la cual comienza a salir un débil hilo de sangre. Ike apunta mientras se tambalea hacia atrás y abre fuego.

Un hoyo.

Ike pierde el equilibrio y se apoya en el suelo.

La loba ha logrado evadirlo una vez más, esta vez gracias a la tardanza de Ike, que vuelve a levantarse con el arma al frente. Ahora ella se mueve con mucha torpeza, y sus ojos enrojecidos parecen llorar sangre.

Apenas se tiene en pie.

Otro de esos putos aullidos. La loba, empleando su último recurso, aúlla tan fuerte como puede mientras Ike se tambalea y se tapa un oído. Finalmente cede y se apoya con ambas manos, sudando.

Destrozada, la madre se acerca hacia uno de los cadáveres con torpeza.

Lo muerde y le arranca un trozo de carne.

Si Ike no logra hacer nada tendremos que tomar parte.

La loba comienza a gritar como si estuviese poseída y se pone a dos patas. Se coge del antebrazo partido y lo mueve con violencia, reajustándose el codo.

Se oye un crujido.

La madre sigue gritando mientras sus huesos y músculos crujen, destrozando su cuerpo y rasgando su piel, manchándola de su propia sangre.

Joder…

Ike se lanza contra ella gritando insultos, la derriba y comienza a golpearla en la cara.

La loba lo golpea e Ike rueda por el suelo. Él está débil y ella parece haber recuperado parte de sus fuerzas.

Colérica, la madre se lanza contra Ike, quien desaparece.

Por unos segundos, la loba, ahora sin su belleza, con aspecto de monstruo rabioso, no hace nada. Luego levanta el hocico y comienza a oler.

Se gira y hay un chisporroteo.

Ike aparece entre electricidad con su katana dispuesta.

La loba se lanza contra Ike, quien cae al suelo, y se sube a horcajadas a él.

Ike la golpea con todas sus fuerzas, derribándola, y se levanta.

Corre a por su katana y se dispone a hacer frente al monstruo, que se lanza sobre él.

Ike logra sesgarle un brazo de un corte.

El monstruo chilla y se dispone a morderle, pero Ike suelta un puñetazo.

La loba cae al suelo e Ike camina lentamente hacia ella.

-Esto ha llegado muy lejos…

De pronto, un hoyo los aplasta a ambos.


	15. Decimoquinto

**D****ECIMOQUINTO**

Ike está tirado de espaldas contra el suelo de la sala. Su mirada, horrorizada, se fija en Jaime, quien sostiene la pistola H con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

-Me…me has disparado… - la voz del veterano suena sorprendida. No es una situación a la que parezca enfrentarse.

Jaime no habla. Ha perdido mucha sangre a pesar de todo y su piel está pálida.

-¿Por qué me has disparado? Lo tenía…

-No había tiempo. - su respuesta es directa.

-¿De qué coño me estás hablando?

-Quedaban cinco segundos.

Ike se queda boquiabierto. No ocurre nada. Comienza a levantarse con pesadez, a pesar de que la transferencia lo haya curado de un golpe mortal.

En la sala sólo estamos Ike, Jaime, Jorge, yo y una chica que dice llamarse Ana.

Somos los únicos supervivientes.

-¿En serio? - Ike parece más sorprendido aún. No es una sorpresa furiosa, como la anterior. Parece sorprendido por un acto suyo.

-Estaba perdiendo sangre, y parece ser que fui el único lo suficientemente listo como para mirar el radar y ver cuánto tiempo quedaba. Cuando la loba aún estaba sana quedaban veinte segundos. No parecía que fueses a acabar deprisa.

Ike vaga por la habitación durante unos segundos, mirando a Jaime y al suelo.

-¿Sólo…?

-Cinco segundos.

-Vaya…

-Admítelo, no ibas a matarla. No en los próximos cinco segundos. Estabas jugando con la loba.

¿Qué? Pero si casi lo mata. Ike parecía haberse esforzado mucho acabando con ella

¿Cómo podía suponer que estuviese jugando?

-Perdón.

¿¡Qué!

-Lo siento… - Ike se sentó contra la pared, adoptando el mismo tono que con la anterior misión cuando nos habló de su pasado - Gantz es mi mundo. Sin esto… no soy útil. Llevo aquí demasiado tiempo, y la vida apenas tiene sentido para mí… Hace poco parecía haberse producido un punto de inflexión, y…

-¿Punto de inflexión? - interrumpe Jaime.

-Sí. No sé qué sentido tiene Gantz exactamente, pero la cuestión es que las misiones siguen una curva. En ocasiones se produce un punto de inflexión, y los objetivos se hacen simples. Apenas aportan puntos y apenas presentan dificultades. Incluso los novatos sin traje pueden sobrevivir. Desde ahí la dificultad sube hasta alcanzar el punto crítico, que si no me equivoco alcanzaremos en dos misiones, y la gente empieza a morir de verdad… Hacía más de medio año que no me ardía la sangre. Necesito luchar. Si no, pierdo mi sentido. Esa loba era un objetivo digno, y deseaba tener una batalla digna, de igual a igual.

-Podría haberte matado - digo.

-No. Eso nunca. Esa loba no sería capaz de matarme ni con toda su camada. Yo sólo quería disfrutar del sabor de la batalla. Al principio no llegué a usar ni la mitad de mi fuerza, pero supongo que se me fue de las manos al final. Pero esto es lo único que tengo…

-Pero se te olvidó el tiempo - interrumpe Jaime.

-Sí. Casi se nos agota.

-¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiese terminado el tiempo? ¿Habríamos muerto? - dice Jorge.

-No - Ike casi sonríe - Gantz nos habría transferido, como siempre. Pero perderíamos todos nuestros puntos y los enemigos que quedasen vivos se harían visibles al mundo y representarían una auténtica amenaza.

-¿Se os ha acabado alguna vez el tiempo? - pregunto.

-Dos veces. La primera vez no había conseguido ni los cien puntos. El enemigo en cuestión era una especie de… - comienza a gesticular - insecto guerrero o algo así. La cuestión es que vagó por las calles durante un día hasta que la gente comenzó a pensar que aquella cosa que se paseaba por ahí no era un hombre disfrazado. El insecto no atacó a nadie, no sé por qué. Pero cuando encontró a Alfredo…

-¿Quién es Alfredo?

-Era. Alfredo era un veterano de doscientos puntos que apenas nos ayudó en las primeras misiones, pero luego vimos en él un hombre de valores. Era una gran persona. Pero aquel monstruo lo encontró. Hubo una lucha y Alfredo tuvo que usar sus armas. En cuanto hubo terminado todo Gantz le voló la cabeza en mil pedazos por luchar en público.

-¿Y la segunda vez?

-Fue peor. El monstruo que se escapó fue rápidamente eliminado, pero recibimos una misión pocos días después de que este fuese eliminado. El objetivo era Laura, la chica que había matado al monstruo… y la que había permitido que se nos acabase el tiempo. Yo la maté - su rostro se entristece - No sólo a ella, sino a dos más.

-¿Por qué?

Ike parece hablar con dificultad de este tema. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

Tiene que haber sufrido mucho.

-Gantz te vuelve loco. El hombre se halla libre de la justicia y se cree más fuerte. Si eres más fuerte, mandas. Si mandas, no tienes que temer. No han sido pocas las veces que he tenido que emplear la violencia, o incluso matar a mis propios compañeros para evitar un mal mayor. La gente no tarda en llegar a las manos para imponerse en este mundo.

Gantz comienza a pitar. Toca repartir puntos.

-Venga - digo. No puedo hacer que estemos así.

Gantz muestra aquellas letras escritas con una burda tipografía en verde.

"35 h0r4 d3 r3p4r7ir 105 pun705"

Nos ponemos alrededor de aquella esfera.

Otra vez mi foto. Dios, ese dibujo absurdo me da asco.

¿Se supone que esa… cosa es mi caricatura?

Parece que la ha dibujado un niño de seis años, joder.

"D3pr3" "45 pun705"

"55 m45 y 73 14r645"

-Hey - Jorge me pone una mano encima - muy bien hecho, Rodri.

Gracias. Parece que me iré de aquí pronto.

Jorge. Su caricatura nos mira con un rostro neutro.

Tiene cara de idiota.

Me refiero a que parece más idiota.

"H3r03" "25 pun705"

"75 m45 y 73 14r645"

Jorge parece un poco desanimado. Eso son sólo ocho puntos.

-Bah - digo mirándole - no te preocupes. En la próxima misión lo lograrás.

Pero él sabe tanto como yo que nada nos asegura sobrevivir a la próxima misión.

La caricatura de Jaime. Me recuerda al Notas así pintado.

"B0nd" "85 pun705"

"15 m45 y 73 14r645"

-¡Jooder! - digo, mirándole - Creo que nos vas a dejar pronto.

-Eso espero.

-Lo admito - dice Ike - tienes potencial.

Le toca a Ike.

"633k" "116 pun705"

Todos contenemos el aliento.

Lo ha logrado.

Otra vez.

Ya ha conseguido los cien puntos siete veces.

-Me cago en la hostia - digo - qué rápido ha llegado.

-En realidad me ha llevado tiempo. Llevo cuatro misiones así por el punto de inflexión - Ike se pone de pie - Gantz, no hace falta que me muestres el menú, quiero un arma más poderosa.

No lo ha dudado ni un segundo.

Podía haberse ido, y no lo ha hecho.

No le ha llevado nada el decidirse.

-¿Por qué no te has ido? - pregunta Jorge.

-Ya os lo he explicado. Gantz lo es todo para mí. No os dejaré.

-Podías haber resucitado a alguien - digo.

Ike me mira. En aquella mirada veo su mensaje claro: "no te imaginas la cantidad de gente que quiero resucitar. Pero no merece la pena hacerlo siempre. No soy Jesús."

-Eh - Ana nos mira - ¿de qué va esto?

-¿No les habías explicado de qué iba la misión? - dice Ike, reprimiendo a Jorge.

-Sí, pero…

-No - interrumpe Ana - me refiero a esto de los puntos ¿qué es exactamente?

-Ah - Ike se lleva una mano a la nuca y suelta una risilla para ocultar su fallo. No parece haberse dado cuenta de que hay una novata - Es… con los enemigos que hayas matado, según su dificultad y número, te otorgan más o menos puntos. En cuanto tengas cien podrás irte, obtener un arma más poderosa o resucitar alguien.

-Así que aún no ha terminado - Ana muestra su decepción en su tono de voz y su rostro.

Es muy guapa. No tendrá ni veinte años. Es la típica rubia de ojos azules que parece no existir fuera de Playboy. Pero ahí está, ante mí. Con ese cuerpazo ajustado bajo el traje.

Dios, está buenísima…

Gantz muestra su foto.

"C0n3ji74"

No hace falta mirarla para saber la cara que estará poniendo.

"0 pun705"

Coño, esto sí es una sorpresa.

"X 35c0nd3r73 d3m45i4d0 d37r45 d3 J0r63"

"X furci4"

Será mejor no comentar nada al respecto. Gantz tiene un humor demasiado negro en ocasiones.

Jorge mira a Ana.

-¿Esconderte detrás de mí?

Jaime silba.

-"¿Crees que el amor puede surgir incluso en el campo de batalla?" - dice con voz burlona.

-Por favor, parad - nos ruega Ana.

Jaime le da un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

-Venga, que es broma. Creía que una chica de tu edad encajaba los comentarios así - se levanta con un gemido y mira a la pistola H durante unos segundos, como absorto en su imagen - ¿puedo quedármela?

Es sorprendente lo infantil que suena el preguntar si puedes quedarte un arma de destrucción masiva.

-¿Qué? Jaime, es un arma muy efectiva, ya lo has visto. No puedes llevártela como si fuese tu juguete.

-¿Podré usarla en próximas misiones?

-No - Ike ladea la cabeza - si te dejo puedes volver a disparar contra uno de nosotros, y mi armadura ha podido soportar por muy poco el disparo. Tendrás que esperar a los 100 puntos para tenerla.

Jaime refunfuña, seguramente en broma.

Esta situación es absurda.

Ha muerto gente, joder.

-Bien. Seguramente la tendré para la cuarta misión entonces.

Gran Vía de nuevo.

Esta vez no siento las mismas ganas de llorar de la última vez. Simplemente me quedo ahí, quieto.

Hay vida a mi alrededor.

Tras tanta violencia y muerte siento que el mundo es seguro de nuevo y hay más esperanza que oscuridad.

La muerte de Tamara parece ahora distante. Jamás llegué a conocerla bien, pero mi cerebro trata de olvidar el horror de ver morir a un conocido ante mis ojos.

Me acerco a una parada de autobús para volver a casa.


	16. Decimosexto

De modo que alcanzaremos el punto crítico pronto.

Punto de inflexión… Cuando vi a Ike por primera vez no parecía que fuese con nadie. Ni Jorge ni Jaime, ni desde luego yo, teníamos ni idea de dónde estábamos.

Así que nadie sobrevivió ni siquiera al punto de inflexión… eso le hace sentirse especial a uno. Soy mejor que ellos, los que murieron en el punto de inflexión.

Aunque ha dicho que la gente "empieza a morir de verdad".

Si no ha habido supervivientes en estas últimas dos misiones ¿cómo va a ser a partir de ahora?

A la mañana siguiente decido ver las noticias durante la mañana. Nunca me había interesado demasiado por el mundo, pero desde que estoy en Gantz me he decidido cambiar.

Me han dado una segunda oportunidad y pienso aprovecharla.

El presentador comienza a hablar.

-Y en las calles de Madrid se ha producido un acto de terrorismo callejero. Afortunadamente sólo se han producido daños materiales sin ningún fallecido, aunque los vecinos del barrio de la Elipa se quejan por falta de seguridad. Fuentes de la policía informan de que una bomba estalló en la calle ayer a medianoche. La policía ha abierto una investigación para resolver el caso.

No.

No puede ser.

No, no, no, dios, eso no.

Es donde hicimos la última misión.

Ahí está, reconozco esa calle. Los cadáveres de los demás han desaparecido, igual que los de los monstruos y la loba.

No hay sangre.

Sólo hay varios coches empotrados unos contra otros o contra farolas o muros. Están los hoyos que ha realizado Jaime con su arma, e incluso puedo ver el que hizo Ike golpeando la cabeza de la loba contra el suelo.

Está todo ahí.

¿Cómo diablos…?

¿Nos han visto? ¿Cómo no me enteré con la anterior misión?

Pero…

Espera un momento ¿una bomba? ¿De qué coño me están hablando, si es clarísimo que no ha sido un atentado con bomba?

¿Gantz es capaz de controlar los recuerdos?

Puede que sí. Si nos borra la memoria a nosotros, entonces…

No. No es eso.

Es la policía.

Ellos lo deben de saber. Sí, es lo más probable. Esto no debe de ser nuevo para ellos, y para mantener tranquila a la población encubrirán aquellos hechos.

¿Pero sabrán quienes somos?

¿Me están vigilando?

No lo sé.

De todos modos, olvídalo. Hasta ahora tu cráneo está de una pieza.

Ha pasado una semana desde la misión. El libro ya lleva unas cuarenta páginas, y las ganancias me dan lo suficiente como para sobrevivir.

Mal, pero sobrevivir al fin y al cabo.

Ike ha quedado a entrenar con Ana en el mismo sitio que hizo con nosotros. No ha contado con nosotros porque no tiene nada nuevo que enseñar.

Al menos nada que él considere nuevo.

Suelo evitar el contacto con el resto del equipo. No me gusta saber que pertenezco a aquella nefasta realidad. Es algo que me deprime.

Pensar que vivo en un mundo donde decenas de personas pierden la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a criaturas inimaginables… mejor dejarlo.

Al fin.

Tengo un trabajo. No es mucho, pero me vale.

Trabajo en una tienda Game. No está mal. Sólo tengo que estar en el mostrador haciendo lo que me dé la gana y hablar de videojuegos con los consumidores.

Me pagan bien, me tratan bien y es un trabajo con el que me siento cómodo.

Incluso he conocido a una chica.

Hacía años que no sentía nada por nadie. Pero ahí está. Se llama Teresa. No conozco su apellido, pero bueno.

Es una chica maravillosa. Es un poco más baja que yo, tiene el pelo rubio, un poco largo, y unos ojos verdes maravillosos. Su rostro tiene una mirada dulce y encantadora, y sabe muy bien de lo que habla. Tiene un cuerpo escultural.

Jamás pensé que volvería a pensar en esto, pero me vuelve a gustar alguien.

La vida me sonríe.

-¿No tienes carné de conducir? - la pregunto.

-No - dice sonriendo y mirando hacia otro lado, graciosa. Hemos terminado nuestro turno. Es sábado por la noche, así que nuestro turno ha terminado. Como Teresa siempre coge el metro suelo acompañarla. En ocasiones incluso lo uso yo también, aunque luego tenga que volver a por mi coche.

Pero merece la pena.

-¿Y por qué? Debes tener como veinte o más.

-Ya, lo sé. Pero no quiero. Es decir, ¿es necesario que tenga el carné de conducir sólo por ser mayor de edad? No lo creo. Es igual que fumar o beber ¿eso te hace más popular?

-Eh…

-No. Ni mucho menos. Es un concepto que no soporto ¿Por qué tengo que comprarme un maldito coche, señor? Tengo el metro, que no conoce sobre atascos, parquímetros o dobles filas.

-Yo no estaba diciendo nada sobre que sea malo.

-No te digo que no, pero sólo quiero que lo entiendas. Porque es algo que yo considero importante.

-¿El que yo te entienda o el usar el transporte público?

-Todo. Es muy simple: tú entiéndeme, usa el transporte público y todo irá bien.

Ehm… no sé si tomarme eso como un comentario inocente, una invitación o qué…

-Bueno, trataré de acostumbrarme, pero aún sigo teniéndole aprecio a mi coche. Me ha costado lo suyo.

-No. Tampoco es que no tengas que usar tu coche, es… Déjalo, estoy confundiéndome incluso yo. Esta conversación se ha hecho estúpida.

…

Jorge vivía feliz.

Desde pequeño todo el mundo le había dicho que era un chico precioso. Él nunca se lo había creído hasta que creció. Era más fuerte, más alto, más rápido que los demás. Acudía al gimnasio por puro placer y apenas se cansaba. Con dos horas semanales tenía músculo suficiente como para partirle la cara a cualquier idiota que tratase de meterse con nadie.

Cuando llegó la pubertad, las chicas lo seguían. Tuvo novia antes que cualquiera, y tuvo muchas más de las que cualquier otro chico hubiese podido imaginar.

Se controlaba cuando bebía.

No fumaba.

Sacaba notas decentes.

Era un modelo a seguir.

Cuando tuvo más edad sus padres quisieron que se presentase a modelo.

Él obedeció.

Al fin y al cabo le pagarían bien. La cosa funcionó, pero al poco tiempo descubrió otro mundo.

Se hizo actor.

Actualmente trabajaba en una serie llamada El Hijo Pródigo que era seguida por toda España.

Tenía fama y dinero. No podía pedir más de la vida.

Pero un día todo llegó a su fin.

El personaje de su serie murió. Habían traído a otro director y a otro guionista.

El director decía que era un actor prescindible.

El guionista decía que su personaje era ridículo.

Y se acabó.

No le contrataron de nuevo como modelo. Todos habían visto cómo les daba la espalda, y ahora le devolvían el golpe. Un golpe que dolía demasiado.

El mundo le había olvidado.

Jorge había pasado de diez a cero en medio segundo.

Sin estudios ni contactos, trató de vivir de las rentas, pero no era algo que pudiese permitirse. Jorge siempre había vivido en un mundo perfecto donde todo salía bien, y esta nueva realidad de pobreza y miseria le era ajena, como si no fuese su vida la que vivía. No podía afrontar esta nueva fase, no sabía cómo.

Al final, no encontró otra solución.

Se ahorcó a las tres semanas.

Y apareció en Gantz.

Jorge estaba en su casa tirado sobre su cama. Vivía solo en un apartamento que se había logrado comprar en su era dorada, así que la hipoteca no era un asunto a tener en cuenta.

De todos modos estaba muerto, pensaba ¿qué más daría?

Pensaba sobre lo que había ocurrido en las anteriores misiones, sobre cómo le veían los demás, sobre demasiadas cosas que tenían que ver con aquella horrorosa esfera negra.

Cuando sonó el timbre.

Jorge siguió tumbado.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Jorge decidió levantarse. No sabía quién sería, pero esperaba que, fuese lo que fuese, fuese breve. Se irguió y trató de ocultar su cansancio.

Abrió la puerta.

Y no dijo nada.

No podía.

La sorpresa le impedía hacer nada.

-¿Jorge? Espero no molestarte.

Ana estaba frente a él. Al otro lado de la puerta.


	17. Decimoséptimo

Jorge no tenía palabras.

Ana.

Era ella.

Estaba frente a él, a las seis de la tarde. Vestía con una camiseta y unos pantalones baratos, de colores claros. Una chaqueta algo sucia y también barata era lo único que la abrigaba.

Lo miraba con sus ojos verdes fijamente.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Jorge - interrumpió - Perdón por haberme presentado así, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y… me parecía que tú serías el más adecuado…

-Ana ¿qué pasa?

-Déjame vivir contigo.

¿Qué? Esa era la respuesta que menos se esperaba. ¿Se había presentado en la casa de un hombre al que apenas conocía para pedirle vivir con él?

¿Así, sin más?

¿Era una broma?

-¿Qué?

-Jorge, lo digo en serio. Déjame vivir contigo.

-¿Y por qué? ¿No tienes casa?

Ana guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Ya no.

-¿A qué te refieres con "ya no"?

Otro instante de incómodo silencio. Era obvio que Ana no se había presentado ahí pensando en lo que iba a decir.

Era algo casi espontáneo que no había planeado.

-La mafia. Seguramente vivirá otra persona en esa casa, y si me ven de nuevo…

-Eh, espera un segundo ¿mafia? ¿Qué me estás contando?

-Jorge, por dios, soy una puta - dijo casi sollozando.

De acuerdo.

Eso era otra respuesta inesperada.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿"Soy tu hija"?

-Esa ha sido mi vida. Me crié en un pueblo del extrarradio, lejos del centro. Ahí apenas tuve una educación decente, y acabada la educación secundaria no podía ir a Bachillerato, y menos a la universidad. Mis padres no tenían dinero para eso. De modo que estuve trabajando en panaderías, videoclubs, cosas así… Un día, un hombre me ofreció una salida a través de la prostitución. Me prometió mucho más dinero del que jamás ganaría con mis otros trabajos, y acepté. Me llevaron a la ciudad, y estuve por los barrios bajos vagando. Tenía una casa y un salario que me permitía vivir, pero no dignidad… Abusaban de mí hasta límites inhumanos, y no podía soportarlo. El mundo de la prostitución no es un sitio del que se pueda entrar y salir cuando quieres dejarlo. No hay… ¿cómo era? Puertas giratorias. Entras y se acabó. De modo que recurrí a la poli. Los mafiosos se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía y me lo hicieron pagar caro. Un día, entré en mi casa y un hombre me apuntó con una pistola a la frente. De pronto estaba en esa extraña habitación, con todos esos hombres… muerta…

Ambos estuvieron callados un rato.

-Esa es mi historia.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Ike me lo dijo.

-¿Dónde has estado viviendo todo este tiempo?

-Ike me dio dinero suficiente como para comer durante una semana, pero he estado pasando las noches en los bancos y cajeros automáticos.

Jorge calló.

No podía dejarla ir. Era horroroso. Si se marchaba pasaría el resto de sus días a la intemperie, y no parecía dispuesta a volver a la prostitución para ganar dinero de nuevo.

No había estudiado, no tenía familiares a los que acudir…

Se parecía a él.

Qué demonios, Jorge añoraba a las mujeres. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-…de acuerdo… - la voz de Jorge sonó suave y amable, lentamente. Al oírlo, la mirada de Ana se iluminó y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Jorge, quien pensó que había tomado la decisión correcta y era afortunado por ser él a quien hubiese acudido Ana.

-Te cogeré las cosas, ve entrando.

-No tengo nada - dijo ella desde el hombro de Jorge - el traje y estas ropas es todo lo que tengo.

Jorge se soltó por un instante de Ana, quien entró, y cerró la puerta.

….

El trabajo en GAME es fácil. Sólo tengo que estar ahí, de pie, y hablar con el cliente. Son videojuegos, un mundillo fácil de seguir. Con tres euros al mes y una revista de videoconsolas bajo el brazo estas al día enseguida, de modo que todo es muy simple.

Han pasado ya poco más de dos semanas desde la misión. Ike no da señales de vida.

En fin, me da igual.

Si no tengo que ir a medianoche a unas obras a estamparme contra techos o a un desguace a destrozar coches con mis manos enfundadas en un traje que me transforma en Super-Rodrigo puedo ser feliz. Si no me recuerdan dónde estoy y me dejan tratar de seguir adelante seré feliz. Lo único que me lo recuerda es el traje, que llevo siempre puesto. Los guantes los guardo en bolsillos ocultos para que no se me caigan o los roben, y siempre llevo camisa de manga larga para que no se me vea. Cuando haga calor tendré que llevar una mochila o algo así.

Pero aún falta para que haga calor, qué coño.

¿Teresa y yo? La relación sigue adelante. La verdad es que conectamos desde el principio, y somos muy buenos amigos.

Lo que no sé es si Teresa quiere que seamos algo más. No quiero ser un pagafantas.

¿Pero y si no sobrevivo a la próxima misión?

No lo sé, no sé qué es lo que debo de hacer.

Ella no sabe nada sobre mi "trabajo" tocando el violín en las calles. Por lo visto ella sólo trabaja en GAME temporalmente.

Está haciendo una carrera, no recuerdo exactamente el qué.

Tendré que aprovechar mientras la tenga.

Como novia o como amiga, me da igual.

Ya hemos terminado el turno de hoy. Deben de ser las diez de la noche, y la verdad es que lo que más deseo ahora es ducharme en mi casa con agua caliente. Esta vez Teresa decide acompañarme al coche. A veces lo hace, y luego coge una parada de metro cercana o un autobús.

En fin, su presencia es lo que cuenta.

El cielo está negro y no hay una sola nube, y la Luna está preciosa. El centro de Madrid tiene aquel toque mágico que te hace sentir bien, y por la noche es maravilloso. Suelo aparcar el coche en una calle en dirección contraria a Callao, donde ella suele coger el metro o el bus. Lo suelo aparcar en una calle que hay junto a un teatro. No pasa mucha gente por ahí a esas horas, y esa ausencia hace que esa calle sea preciosa. Con Teresa ahí, dan ganas de sacar una puta foto.

No reparo en unas figuras que nos siguen.

-¿Te gusta esta calle?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, siempre sueles aparcar aquí el coche. Debe de ser por algo, supongo. ¿No serás un paranoico o algo así que si no hace las cosas siempre iguales se vuelve loco?

-No - río - joder, no. Está bien, hay un bar cercano y es bonita. A estas horas ¿ves cómo es? No hay nadie. Joder, no sé cómo no puedes verlo.

Teresa mira con cierta indiferencia y hace una mueca.

-Tengo que llevarte a algunos sitios que sí que son bonitos de noche - dice - entonces esta calle verás como no es para tanto.

-¿Cuándo?

-No sé ¿este viernes?

Saco las llaves de mi coche y me dispongo a abrir. Teresa sonríe.

Entonces los veo.

Son tres.

Visten con chaqueta, como los personajes de Reservoir Dogs. Están vestidos con absoluta elegancia, pero no llevan gafas de sol o corbatas.

Sólo chaquetas negras y camisas blancas.

Están perfectamente peinados y sus rostros parecen pulidos como si fuesen una jodida estatua.

Son dos tíos y una tía, y la verdad, muy guapa.

No digo nada, da igual. Uno puede encontrarse con esto y no pasa nada.

He sobrevivido a gente con aspectos más raros.

Pero cuando levantan sus brazos y veo unas pistolas, todo cambia.

La mujer abre fuego, y Teresa recibe un impacto en el fuego cruzado.


	18. Decimoctavo

Teresa…

Ha sucedido todo tan rápido…

Una bala la ha atravesado sin piedad.

He visto su sangre. Salía de su cuerpo sin parar.

Ella apenas lo puede soportar.

Joder… ¿por qué?

La mujer disparó, y de la pistola salió fuego. Efectuó cinco disparos limpios, y uno de ellos le dio a Teresa, que se tambaleó, se apoyó contra el coche, y cayó al suelo.

Yo me logré cubrir a tiempo, así que el resto de balas no me han dado.

Teresa está muy débil, si no hago algo morirá.

No sé por qué quieren matarme.

Pero van a ver quién soy yo.

Me levanto con brusquedad, y miro a los tres personajes, que me apuntan con sus armas. La mujer está recargando su arma.

No siento miedo.

Sólo hay ira.

-¡Eh, hijos de puta! - comienzo a caminar - ¡quién coño os creéis que sois!

No tardan en reaccionar, y disparan.

Da igual, tengo el traje.

Me da igual si Gantz me mata por esto, pero no voy a dejar que se libren.

Salto con todas mis fuerzas por encima de sus cabezas, y veo en sus expresiones que he confirmado sus peores sospechas. Me llevo la mano a un costado para descubrir que no voy armado.

Siempre me dejo la pistola y el radar en la habitación de la esfera.

Pero aún tengo el músculo del traje.

Tomo tierra, y los hombres efectúan sus últimos disparos antes de quedarse sin balas. Casi al mismo tiempo se ven obligados a cargar sus armas.

Es la oportunidad que necesito.

Corro hacia uno de ellos, le agarro del brazo y golpeo con fuerza.

No sólo le rompo el codo, sino que se lo arranco de cuajo.

Ahora sólo me preocupan dos pistolas.

La mujer amartilla su arma y me apunta. Estoy listo para reaccionar.

Lo he visto en demasiados putos videojuegos como para que no funcione.

Agarro al hombre al que acabo de arrancar un brazo por el cuello y lo uso de escudo humano.

Los dos dudan por un instante.

-Si hacéis algo, juro que le rompo el jodido cuello.

Se acabaron las dudas. La mujer da por muerto a su compañero y le dispara, al igual que su compañero.

Son dieciséis balas.

El cuerpo del hombre recibe como diez, y dos impactan en mi brazo.

El traje resiste. Pero no sé cuánto más.

Las cosas empeoran, y la mujer extiende su brazo a un lado, como el hombre que tiene a su lado.

De pronto, tienen cada uno una jodida katana.

Vale.

AHORA es cuando el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Es decir ¿de qué coño me estáis hablando, tíos?

Son putas katanas.

Tengo que cambiar mi táctica.

Salgo disparado hacia Teresa, que aún parece vivir. Logro evadir los ataques de los hombres, que cargan sus armas viendo que trato de huir.

Cojo a Teresa con un brazo y sigo corriendo.

-¡Teresa, joder, dime algo!

Nada.

Joder, el traje puede amortiguar los golpes, pero siento la sangre tibia de su hombro.

Está volviéndose pálida.

-¡Teresa, mierda!

Oigo disparos por detrás. Los hombres nos siguen, ignorando a la gente que hay a su alrededor.

Esto ya se ha convertido en una persecución pública.

Tarde o temprano alguien tiene que llamar a la policía.

-¡Ayuda, joder, alguien que llame a la policía!

La gente me mira mientras paso corriendo, y parece tomárselo a coña, hasta que ve a los hombres detrás, y sale pitando a esconderse.

Cruzo la calle.

Si logro hacer movimientos entre los vehículos, quizá los retenga.

Joder, no pueden tener munición infinita. Esto no es una puta serie y tarde o temprano se les acabarán las balas.

Vuelvo a cruzar la calle. Trato de moverme en zigzag siendo impredecible. Si esos tíos comienzan a ver que sigo una ruta pueden calcular y acabar conmigo.

Teresa sigue callada.

Cruzo. Un coche viene disparado hacia mí.

Logro saltarlo.

Mi cabeza aún está intacta. Gantz parece no querer matarme.

Caigo al suelo con torpeza y Teresa se me escapa de los brazos. Al caer al suelo gime ligeramente.

Mierda.

Si sigo huyendo no voy a lograr nada.

Sólo puedo encararlos.

Me doy media vuelta, y veo que están a pocos metros. Los hijos de puta no parecen cansarse, al contrario que yo.

De pronto, siento algo.

Una de sus balas me ha dado en la pierna.

Al agacharme por el dolor veo horrorizado que el gel del traje se está derramando. Las cápsulas se han roto, y ahora un líquido azul me recorre el cuerpo, mezclado con el rojo de mi sangre, que mana de mi pierna izquierda.

Trato de retroceder, pero estoy cansado, herido, y el dolor me causa miedo, así que no tardo en tropezar.

Siento el suelo.

Los hombres parecen ver que no voy a salir corriendo, y van despacio.

La gente no hace nada.

No oigo sirenas. Parece que no va a venir la policía en el último instante.

Parece que todo se ha acabado.

La mujer se detiene un segundo.

Teresa.

Tratando de huir, he dejado a unos pocos metros de mí a Teresa.

La mujer parece disfrutar con mi expresión de horror, y sonríe al mirarme.

Dispara.

De la cabeza de Teresa sale sangre, y pierde su fuerza. Sus manos se dejan caer, y su cuerpo se queda quieto.

La ha matado.

El hombre que la acompaña se acerca.

Veo el cañón de su arma.

Me dispara. A un pulmón.

Parece que va a disfrutar viéndome morir lentamente.

Siento la sangre en mi pecho y en mi garganta. De pronto, la tengo en mi boca. Estoy sangrando por la boca.

No hay aire.

No puedo respirar.

Esta vez nada va a salvarme.

Todo se vuelve negro.

Mierda…

Mierda…

Mierda…


	19. Decimonoveno

Dios se ríe de mí.

He vivido una mierda de vida, y la muerte me ha hecho ver cómo debía de haber vivido.

Incluso así, Dios, en su eterno sarcasmo, parece querer pincharme aún más, y me hace sufrir.

Los mortuenses.

Los lupinenses.

Ahora esos hombres.

Teresa ha muerto.

Y yo he muerto ya tres veces.

Puede sonar a coña, pero es cierto: tres. Las he contado.

Y nunca te acostumbras a ello.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre vuelves a vivir.

El aire vuelve a mis pulmones, y comienzo a revolverme con violencia. Pasados unos segundos me doy cuenta de que, como siempre, estoy vivo.

Como siempre, estoy sano.

Como siempre, estoy exagerando.

Otra vez en esa jodida habitación.

Me levanto lentamente. Hay como doce tíos frente a mí. Parece que llevan un buen rato muertos.

Un hombre de unos treinta años, vestido informal, se levanta y me mira.

-Bien, ya somos trece. Date un tiempo para acostumbrarte y…

-Eh - interrumpo - aquí. El que sabe ¡Soy YO! - puntualizando ese yo exageradamente y señalándome con el pulgar - ¡Así que no me vengas con gilipolleces de sabelotodo! ¿Vale?

El hombre parece un poco sorprendido y se calla por unos instantes.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?

-A que lo sé - vuelvo a interrumpir.

Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que esté. Miro a mi alrededor.

Está ahí. Dios, es ella.

Teresa está viva.

Corro a abrazarla. Ella parece acojonada y no reacciona.

-Teresa, dios, dios, gracias… joder, Teresa, creía que habías muerto.

-Disculpe…

Miro al hombre con cara de odio. Parece captar el mensaje.

-Teresa - dejo de abrazarla y la miro - Teresa ¿estás bien?

Ella no dice nada y se levanta. Muy despacio.

Parece confusa, asustada.

Hay algo raro en su expresión.

La esfera lanza un láser, y comienza a aparecer la cara de Ike, que me ve al instante.

-Rodrigo ¿qué…?

Silencio.

El escaneo termina. Ike está callado, y su cara me dice que aquí hay algo que no va bien.

Su sorpresa es tal que incluso se le cae su katana.

-¿David?

Me doy media vuelta, de donde ha venido la voz.

Es Teresa. Le está hablando a Ike.

Espera ¿Le ha llamado David?

-¿Tere? Dios mío - comienza a caminar hacia ella - lo siento.

-Joder, David, estoy aquí otra vez.

-Tere, Tere – Ike - ¿o debería llamarlo David? - abraza a Teresa - tranquila. No te pongas nerviosa. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, y lo sabes.

-David, estoy otra vez aquí - comienza a sollozar.

-Tere, eh, Tere.

Ella cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a llorar, abrazándose a Ike.

Yo observo la escena con una mezcla de envidia y pena. Ike se dirige a ella con una familiaridad que yo no empleo ni en sueños, y ella conoce su nombre de pila.

Deben de haber vivido mucho juntos en esa habitación.

-Ike…

-Espera un segundo, Rodrigo - mira a los que están esperando - cuéntales qué tienen que hacer, ahora te lo explico.

Miro a aquellas personas. No se me da muy bien hablar en público, y menos aún contarles en dónde coño se han metido.

Seamos sinceros, no me creerían.

Gantz comienza a escanear de nuevo. Miro esperanzado al punto donde está siendo alguien escaneado.

Sí, es Jorge.

-Jorge, tío, explícales otra vez a estos qué va a pasar.

-¿Qué?

-Venga, yo no puedo hacerlo. Tú ya lo hiciste antes.

Jorge duda unos segundos.

-…vale… - dice dubitativo, y luego da un paso al frente y comienza a explicar.

Me acerco a la pareja sollozante. Teresa parece estar más tranquila.

-Ike ¿qué diablos…?

Él se levanta.

-¿La conoces?

-Eh… sí.

-¿Cómo coño ha llegado aquí? - parece incluso enfadado - ¿Qué cojones estabais haciendo, follar? ¿Estabais en el cine y le diste la mano? ¿Es que eres tan jodidamente retrasado, tan idiota, que no puedes ver que te están transmitiendo a la sala y tienes que evitar contacto físico con cualquiera?

Ike me había hablado de eso.

Si era escaneado tocando a otra persona, esta entraría en el juego conmigo.

-Ike…

-Joder, Rodrigo, aquí parece que soy el único competente, porque…

-¡Ike, joder, quieres escucharme?

-A ver ¿qué ha pasado?

-Unos hijos de puta se han liado a tiros y han intentado matarme no sé por qué… y han pillado a Teresa en el fuego cruzado.

El horror se dibuja en el rostro de Ike.

Jorge interrumpe la escena.

-Ike ¿qué diablos pensabas mandándome a Ana a mi casa?

Él levanta una mano para que nos callemos.

-Joder… esta vez han actuado muy rápido - masculla. Luego nos mira - creo que las reglas del juego han cambiado.

-Vaaale, ¿es decir…? - digo, sarcástico.

-Los vampiros están moviendo ficha.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué?

¿Vampiros?

¿Pero vampiros, vampiros, o vampiros en plan Crepúsculo? Dios, espero que no sean en plan Crepús…

¿Pero qué coño hago pensando en esto? ¡Ha dicho que hay putos vampiros!

-Vampiros - niega con la cabeza rápidamente, gesticulando - bueno, al menos así los llamábamos en mis primeros equipos. Tienen aspecto humano, pero poseen capacidades sobrehumanas. Su cuerpo puede darles munición y armas, el sol no les mata pero les causa eczemas, y si beben sangre humana sus capacidades físicas aumentan. No hasta el punto de un traje, pero sí…

-¿Y por qué coño intentaron matarnos a Teresa y a mí?

-No lo sé - vuelve a negar con la cabeza, y luego mira a Gantz, que ha teletransportado a Jaime y Ana, quienes se acercan.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo, les habéis explicado a estos qué pasa? - pregunta Jaime.

-Sí, venid. Esto es importante - me señala a mí y luego a Teresa - han intentado matar a Rodrigo y han traído aquí a Tere. Es una larga historia, pero ya os la contaré. Lo importante es que a partir de ahora habrá que tener en cuenta a los vampiros.

-¿Vampiros? – pregunta Ana - ¿Pero en plan Crepús…?

-Luego te lo explico. Ahora lo que nadie ha oído ¿de acuerdo? Por algún motivo, los vampiros nos ven como cazadores y, aunque jamás haya tenido ninguna misión de exterminio de los suyos, ellos sí quieren acabar con nosotros porque alguien les ha dicho que nosotros colgamos sus cabezas encima de nuestras chimeneas. Esos cabrones tienen dispositivos para vernos incluso en las misiones, y se les da muy bien rastrear, de modo que habrá que estar aún más atentos. A Rodrigo ya le han encontrado, de modo que te recomiendo que jamás te deshagas de tu traje ni de tu arma. Cuidad vuestros contactos, no llaméis la atención, ocultad vuestra identidad y buscad hogares alternativos por si os encuentran. Si os pillan será el fin, de modo que, Rodrigo, tendrás que buscarte otra casa o poner defensas si no quieres que te pillen.

-¡Pero si me han atacado en el trabajo!

-Eso quiere decir que saben dónde trabajas y, muy seguramente, dónde vives. Jorge - le mira con el rostro serio - ¿querías saber por qué te he enviado a Ana a tu casa? Porque yo duermo con una puta pistola bajo mi almohada. Tengo una alarma tan sonora que levantaría a los muertos y una escopeta en mi armario ¿adivinas por qué o tengo que explicártelo?

-No - la voz de Jorge expresa su arrepentimiento - perdón.

-Estad muy atentos. Los vampiros siempre suelen vestir con trajes negros, pero estaros atentos. Si alguien os mira de manera sospechosa, corred, y si en las misiones veis que alguien nos sigue, o lo que sea, matadlo sin pensar. Si era inocente nadie tendrá pruebas incriminatorias, y si es un puto vampiro, que se joda ¿lo entendéis?

-Sí. - decimos todos al unísono.

El "cara al sol" comienza a sonar a todo volumen de nuevo.

Ike les explica a Jaime y Ana qué son los vampiros mientras Jorge y yo nos acercamos miramos al resto de la gente.

Hay unos catorce.

Y todos nos miran de una manera extraña. Tantos rostros que desconocen su destino…

¿Cuántos morirán hoy?

Cuando la esfera pita, Jorge y yo nos acercamos.

El texto en letras verdes vuelve a dibujarse.

Va a ser una noche larga.


End file.
